


The Architect and the Linguist

by Sakurai_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Avatar References, Doctor Who References, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Panic Attacks, Pining, Star Trek References, Star Wars References, Star-crossed, Stars ships, TARDIS rooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: Castiel Novak was so painfully ordinary that he bordered on boring…But then, why were there invisible monsters chasing him? Why was there a TARDIS in his bedroom?Who was that gorgeous guy? And why was he calling Castiel his “Navigator”?
Dean Winchester had been imprisoned in Hell for over five thousand years, waiting, pining and wanting.But now he was out, he was going to find his Navigator and bring him back home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this was on my tumblr, and now its on here.
> 
> So, this is all based on a dream I had, so I don’t really know how I got from there to here, but I do hope you like it!
> 
> Warning:  
> This fic will reference Doctor Who (such as the TARDIS and the 10th Doctor in this fic) Star Trek and maybe Star Wars, or any other “space scifi” but I will (hopefully) have no spoilers for any of the shows of movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to confirm, and conversation written in bold is the na'avi link.  
> It may not make sense right now, but just know that the speech written in bold is inside Castiel's head, but its not his own thoughts.

The blazing sun was setting into the distant horizon, the darkness creeping ever so slowly over the once luminously cloudy skies. The cool summer breeze blew lightly against his dark hair as the young man waited at the bustling train station platform.

Castiel Novak patted at his dark jeans, flicking imaginary dust from the denim. He straightened out the strap of his bag across his chest, flattening his white shirt over his lithe body. Ever the neat freak.

Class had finally ended and he was glad that all he had to worry about was his dissertation, which was due in a few months’ time. After that, he would graduate and finally be free.

Blowing out a breath from his dark lips, he pressed his headphones in his ears, straightening out his thick rimmed glasses in the process. His dark Kansas blue eyes fluttered to the large LED screen that showed the next train times. He still had a few minutes left, but he didn’t mind. After all, he was going back home for the weekend, so there was no need to rush. Not really. He loved living in the city, seeing the multitude of cultures burst to life at every street corner. But he had missed home, terribly. And his mother had informed him of an exciting occasion in the premise of his returning home.

He couldn’t say no. Not that he ever would.

**_Castiel…_ **

Was someone calling him? He pulled a headphone out and roved his gaze over the many people walking back and forth, waiting for the train along with him. They were too busy in their own worlds. No one was looking at him or trying to get his attention.

 ** _“Castiel…”_** Someone whispered, so very close to his ear that he could feel the warm breath and ghostly lips like a butterfly’s wing against his skin.

His head snapped to the sound, seeing nothing there. Nothing but the people on the platform, some who noticed his sudden moves and were staring at him.

Maybe…maybe he was imaging things. And the feeling of lips against his ear…wind, it must have been the wind. He was in the middle of a busy train station full of people and trains passing by. That had to be the reason…

There were businessmen and women, he noticed. The rush hour. It was a lot later than he expected. That usually meant no available seats or having to sit next to someone. 

Oh god. The lack of rest was getting to him.

Placing his headphones back in his ear, he let the guitar solo of the song he was listening to overthrow the loud noises that rushed passed him on a daily basis. Music was his only solace from the world. And he was thankful for that. Especially since…outside of his home, he was pretty much alone.

Living in the heart of the city with his roommate should have been the most amazing time for his social life. But his doctorate asked for solid round the clock research. And any job he had worked for took up too much of his free time to allow for anything that resembled socialisation. Other than coming home in the middle of the night after one of his jobs, or one of his long trips to the library, to see his brother sitting in front of the television, watching whatever was on. He’d sit next to his and they’d talk about their day, or whatever was on television.

It was peaceful. It was what he needed. Gabriel was his one rock that kept him grounded. Unfortunately Gabriel wasn’t at the apartment right now. He had gone home early, when school had ended, but Castiel still had a few things he needed to do before he followed Gabriel back to their home.

With Gabriel by his side, it didn’t matter what Castiel’s social life was like. He was never one to go to the places that his friends went to. Clubbing just didn’t appeal to him, a night out was rare for him. He was just too busy, and always tired after spending time at the library. The incessant repetitiveness of dance music, the heat from the skimpily clad gyrating bodies and the heavy scent of alcohol always made his head pound and his stomach turn after a long night researching.

God, he was turning into a nerd.

He peered at the LED clock in the distance and let out a sigh. Castiel enjoyed this solace he received, these few moments in his day where he was all by himself, surrounded by those he didn’t know. All of his classmates lived in the university and its surrounding city. But he lived far away.

He was a Novak. Not that Castiel knew what that meant. He was…just Cas.

Typical. He mused at that thought. He was the youngest in his family, but at the age of twenty-six, his parents still treated him as if he was on his first day to school. Keeping their grip on his shoulders and shackling him back. He was grateful. He was a good person because of them. His upbringing taught him the differences of right and wrong, how to respect others and be respected in return, and most importantly, be the best that he could ever be.

The last, he rolled his eyes. _Be the best that he could ever be?_

With the shackles tied to his feet and the grip on his shoulders, he would be the best they expected him to be. Follow the rules; see to it that he never brought shame to himself or his family.

But, he was glad of his life.

Too bad he was completely alone all of the time. Even with his friends, though he loved them dearly, he felt like the third wheel. They saw each other all of the time, they’d meet in the city, go out for drinks, bump into one another at the supermarket and he…

…well he was waiting for the train. Again.

“Figures,” He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes as he saw the tell-tale signs of his train.

Standing close to the edge as he could, he waited for the large train to halt before him, letting the sudden rush of air brush over him. He always enjoyed making up stories about the people who’d walk out of the train. It was a simple past time, but one that let minutes tick away. He pulled himself into the train and settled into an empty seat by the window. He lowered the volume of his music as a woman say next to his, helping the woman place his large bag on the overhead compartment. He tiptoed to reach the shelf.

Once it was done, Castiel settled down on the seat and smiled at the woman. He could hear the woman thank his over his music, but he thought little of it. He didn’t need to be thanked for helping someone in trouble. Especially to something as little as helping with a bag.

He instead bowed his head lightly, his gaze turning to his reflection, sighing that he couldn’t see the outside world. He instead focused on his reflection. The reflection staring back showed his dark hair in disarray from the days’ excursion, thick rimmed glasses hiding deep Kansas sky blue eyes, the darkness of his eyes from the countless restless nights made the lids seem like he had been punched in the face, his small pale lips curved down into a sigh.

No wonder he was alone.

**_Castiel…_ **

He heard it again. This time he felt the sound even closer to his, the ghostly lips brushing through his headphones, heat blowing against the curve of his ear. Whatever it was, it made him shiver.

What was going on?

His phone chose then to ring. Feeling the vibrations, he lowered his head apologetically to the woman sitting next to his and picked up the phone. Home.

“Hello?” He muttered, wondering why his mother chose to call him. He had told her he was coming home.

His mother seemed surprisingly happy when she spoke. “Castiel, we have very important guests coming over. I want you to come straight back home, and make sure you are prepared.”

Prepared? Oh…damn.

“I will see you when you arrive,” Castiel rolled his eyes and voiced his agreement. And with that, his mother turned the phone off.

Naomi Novak was something else entirely.

Castiel sighed out, used to the lack goodbyes, his family were too military proud to show emotions like affection and love. He reached into his pocket and circled his fingers over the small music player, increasing the volume and letting the music take over once again.

**_Castiel…_ **

 

~~

 

He stepped off the bus he had taken from the station, and onto the pavement, tugging at the strap of his bag across his chest once again. Checking that he had everything, he made his way through the darkly lit street leading to his home. With a deep, brave breath, he prepared himself for the worst. His mother sounded happy, so it was something positive, but he still had the distinct feeling of dread.

He just wished he had inquired further.

No, just agree. It was so much easier to agree and go with it.

He cursed at the fact that he had no credit in his phone to call his mother back. Unlimited messages could only go so far with traditional families, especially those who favoured the voice to a word. His brothers were of no help either, instead urging him to get back home as quickly as he could.

**_Castiel…_ **

That voice again. But this time, it was coming from directly in front of him.

He yanked off his headphones and turned a full circle, hoping to find the person who was constantly calling out his name. If they had followed his from the train station, then he definitely wasn’t about to go straight home.

“I know you’re out there!” He yelled into the empty street. But there was no reply other than his echo.

The street was quiet, a little too quiet for his liking. It was completely empty, even the rows of houses were empty. No lights were on, no cars in the driveways. The entire street couldn’t be empty could it?

He quickly turned back up the street. He wasn’t going to risk anything, especially if whoever was calling his name had followed his into a street with no witnesses. But as soon as he did, the voice repeated his name, again…and again…and again.

**_Castiel…Castiel…Cas…Cas…_ **

The voice was getting closer, so very, very close. It was as if he could feel the cool air around his heat up immensely. Something hot glided over his bare arm. He yanked his arm back from the invisible feeling.

“Sh-show yourself!” He yelled, holding his arms tightly to his chest. He felt the air around his whirl like a small tornado. The heat engulfed him, gliding and pressing against his arms, his legs, twirling through his hair. He let out a shriek and crouched to the ground.

“Stop it!” He shrieked, holding his hands over his head. “Leave me alone!”

What was going on?

**_Trust me…_ **

He felt a sliver of heat run down his spine, resting against the small of his back, like a heavy hand pressing directly to his skin. He shivered.

“Okay!” He yelled his voice shaky and tears forming in his eyes. He just wanted this all to stop. “Okay! I trust you! Please!”

Then, everything stopped.

The whirlwind ceased, the heat dissipated, the touch left. Everything just…stopped.

He hesitantly stood up, shakily straightening out his clothes and hair as he looked around his. He could see the streetlights flicker on, everything suddenly coming back to life. The lights in the houses turned on, their owners flittering back and forth in their houses.

What…was happening?

He was probably just dreaming, or imagining it. That had to be it. He hadn’t gotten enough sleep for the past few weeks with his exams and assignments. Exhaustion was finally taking its toll on his body. Whatever it was, he knew he would be safe as soon as he got home, he just had to be.

His house came into view and he sucked a breath and quickened his steps. He would be safe in his house.

An unfamiliar car was parked on the street in front of his house. A Mercedes, he noticed, probably belonging to the people visiting. A Mercedes with a car seat in the back…meaning rich parents and bratty little kids. That meant another night where he had to look after little children running around, asking for the impossible and destroying all of his well kept things.

Great, so this is what his mother meant by ‘prepare’.

He steered away from the temptation to bolt and walked along the long driveway and to his home. Knocking lightly on the door, he sucked in another breath. The doors opened and he saw his twin brother, Jimmy, yank him into the house.

“What are you—” Jimmy interrupted him by placing his hand forcibly across Castiel’s mouth, silencing his. “Don’t scream.” He murmured into his brothers’ ear, pushing him into his room.

Oh…my…goodness.

Everything in his room was completely destroyed – well to a child’s standards. His table and floor was filled with colourful papers, cut up or drawn on. His bed was a mess, his duvet overturned, pillows on the ground along with empty drink cups and glitter. His television was on, the ending credits of a DVD playing, his DVD collection pilled on the ground, CD’s out from their cases and…oh god…was that popcorn strewn all over his floor?

He muffled a scream, his OCD-self wanting to clean everything and hurt those who had created this mess, but he had to calm down. They had guests downstairs.

Castiel narrowed his gaze at his brother. Jimmy knew that look, it was the ‘I left you in charge yet you messed it up’ look. Jimmy bounced happily onto his messy bed, looking as cute and handsome as he always did. Castiel knew he would never be able to pull off that look ever, after all, the last thing Castiel was, was handsome.

He let out a long and tired sighed. His parents and brothers were beautiful. He must have not been dipped in the pretty gene pool when he was born.

“What the hell?”

Jimmy jumped up, excitedly. “I brought Amelia over to ask mum and dad for her hand,”

Castiel’s gaze widened. His brothers’ girlfriend had come to the home with her parents – and her brothers and sisters – and was asking his parents for Jimmy’s hand in marriage! How unorthodox, but…how sweet!

Jimmy lay back on his brothers’ bed, holding onto the edges in excitement, giving his Castiel time to get back to normal. “It’s been so long…and now finally…”

“Congratulations!”

Jimmy let out a breath, getting up. “You know you’re next right?”

He was right. Other than him and Gabriel, everyone in his family were already married, or about to in Jimmy’s case, and lived far away. His heart beat thud, his breathing increased tenfold and sweat shone on his palms. He was hyperventilating. Now that Jimmy was getting married, and Gabriel being adamant to not marry. His mother’s full attention would be on Castiel. After countless of times saying no to the idea of marriage, he had agreed that once Jimmy had gotten married, he would do the same.

He hadn’t expected Jimmy to get a fiancé so quickly.

His breathing increased once again. Oh…oh god. He was so excited for his brother, but he knew the dread was coming. Tonight. He fell back onto his bed, next to Jimmy and stared up at the ceiling.

His mother came through the door, looking as beautiful as ever in a tight fitted dress. Castiel winced at the thought; he could never look as pretty as his family members.

“You are clever enough to know why I am here,” She stated, closing the door lightly behind her, the sound of laughter coming from downstairs was muffled. “Tonight is about Jimmy, but you are next.”

Castiel stood up, wincing slightly. “Isn’t it a little too soo—”

“I am only going as per your request,” He stated. He gazed at Jimmy, the latter who understood that look to mean ‘leave us’ and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind them. “If I had my say, you’d already be married with a child on the way,”

Castiel sighed, his mother was right. He had promised to get married after Jimmy.

Just…not this soon!

“Now hurry up,” She said, checking her gaze in the mirror. “They are anxious to meet you; we need the entire family on the front lines.”

“But I—” Castiel started. He fidgeted on the bed. His mother narrowed her gaze and Castiel felt a shiver run down his spine.

Just agree. Just go with it.

“Come on,” Naomi tugged at Castiel’s hair and straightened out his clothes. “I do wish you’d start wearing dressing better, it’ll make you prettier. More confident.”

Castiel sighed. “Yes, mother.”

He sucked in a brave breath as he was dragged down the stairs and into a lavish living room. Castiel stood beside his mother, bowing down respectfully to the two elder guests sitting on the sofa before them. He noticed two little kids playing with the ornaments on the table, making a mess of the placing and settings. He felt his blood boil at the sight. Damn it…

He so desperately wanted to yell at them for making a mess of the carefully placed décor of the house, and his room. His obsessive compulsive disorder was knocking against his head and making his stomach queasy. Fix it! Fix it before they ruin it more!

He sucked in a deep breath, forcing his anxiety down. He really needed to get in check with it. The long day and the mess, especially after hallucinating someone saying his name. He just needed to get some rest.

He turned his attention to his brother and his future sister in law. The two looked so happy, beaming and smiling as they spoke to everyone.

He wanted something like that…

Castiel had always thought that being alone was the best thing for him. But, he wanted someone by his side, someone who knew him, understood him, made him laugh and just…loved him. Shaking his head, he moved to take the empty tea cups from the table, placing them on the wayward tray and rushed to the kitchen. Hopefully this could stave off his need to clean.

**_Trust me…_ **

That voice again…

Castiel held onto the table top and let out a deep breath, focusing on that voice as it lulled him from his impending panic attack.

**_I’ll come to you…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

The guests had finally left, saying a long goodbye to the family.

Castiel had been courteous, respective and tolerant of the little children that he had to look after while the parents set the date and time. But now they were all gone and he was left with his destroyed room.

An hour of cleaning later, he straightened out his duvet on his bed, patted his pillows down until they were straight with no creases and let out an exhausted yawn. His room was finally as immaculately clean as it usually was.

A gaze at the clock on his night stand told him it was one in the morning. Everyone in the house was asleep. They knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he had done what he had wanted and needed to do.

Castiel had been up since six in the morning, having done a full day of classes and then having to endure little destructive children and guests had finally taken its toll on him. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to get a wink of sleep until everything was in its place, the way it should be.

Glad that his room was in order to his liking, he quickly changed his clothes to his pyjamas, throwing on a t-shirt, hoping to ward off any heat to the warm summers night.

Yes, he was going to enjoy the night, his mind was going crazy with exhaustion, how else had he seen – and felt – the heat and the tornado and that… _voice…_

No, no! He was not going to think about that voice…or how deep it was, how it grated deliciously in his ear, how he had felt so calm and relaxed whenever he heard it.

He knew it was all because he was tired and stressed.

Tonight, he’d sleep peacefully. No bad dreams of drowning in black, no nightmares of being held captive, of being chained down. Castiel shuddered at the memory of his nightmares. 

He’d sleep his exhaustion off until the morning where his mother would interrogate him about a getting married.

At least his mother was open to him being gay.

Argh…arranged marriages.

Castiel slid into his bed, pulling his mosquito net around the edges, straightening it before finally laying back onto his pillows, letting out an exhausted sigh of relief.

**_Castiel…_ **

His tired eyes pulled open and he let out a quiet growl.

“Let me sleep.” He murmured, hoping the voice would listen to him. It seemed distant, echoing in his mind. “Please.”

He felt the voice slowly leave him, but the heat stayed, wrapping around his body, engulfing him completely. It would have felt nice if it wasn’t for the unfamiliarity and strangeness of it all.

He heard something heavy slide quickly against the floor. His eyes snapped open at the sound. He peered into the darkness, seeing a slight groove on the plush carpet.

Crap, something was in his room.

His eyes darted to the door. His only means of escape, he pulled the covers from over his body and was about to step out of his bed to see what the thing was when he heard a familiar voice in his mind.

**_Stay on the bed._ **

This voice was a lot more prominent, a soothing, deep man’s voice. Sleek and silky as it effortless made its way into his ear. The feel of lips against his ear seemed a lot more pleasant now. Oh…

_“I have you now.”_

Oh! That voice was not in his head. It was rough and grated and was coming from whatever was in his room with him.

Panicked, Castiel listened to the sweet voice in his head and stayed on his bed, pulling his covers to his shoulders and clutching them closer to his body for dear life.

The thunk of something sliding across his floor started again. Curiously, Castiel reached for his glasses and perched them on the end of his nose. He peered from his place and saw something that made his heart stop.

A large purple tentacle slithered back under his bed.

He let out a gasp, his voice caught in his throat. His body coiled inwards in fear, he wrapped his arms around his legs, wanting to shrink as far away from whatever that was that was now under his bed!

Oh god…

How was that possible? He didn’t have any space under his bed for anything. It was a bed with drawers underneath. He had to move it or use hangers to get something out from underneath it. How did that…thing fit under there?

A tentacle lashed out once again and Castiel froze, unable to speak as it frayed to and fro. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of the bed and to his door. It was at the other end of the room. He’d have to pass it to get there. And no way in hell was he going to do that, especially since his only weapon was leant up against the side of his table, also at the other side of the freaking room.

The wooden baseball bat Gabriel had gotten him gleamed in the moonlight, taunting him and his need for orderly neatness.

Oh god, he clenched his eyes shut, his breathing coming out in short pants.

He was going to die.

He was only twenty-six. So focused on his studies, not socialising, doing everything he could and wanting his family to be proud. He hadn’t even done anything that he had planned to do when he was younger. Like travelling. He had always wanted to go travelling. Taking trips to far away, distant and exotic places where he could get lost and have an adventure. As a linguist, he had researched on many places all over the world, learning their cultures and way of life. It had interested him so much that he wanted to visit those countries.

But, now he’d never get a chance to.

Please…someone help me!

A second tentacle shot out from next to him and he jumped, curling into a ball and gripping at his head until his knuckles turned white. “Please don’t hurt me.”

He heard the familiar voice ring in his head once again. _“ **Never,”**_

An odd grating sound echoed in the room. Castiel pressed himself back onto his headrest at the sound and the change in the air.

What…in the…?

His heart did a little leap at the sight before him. His gaze widened at a big blue box materialising in at the foot of his bed, making the tentacles wave about frantically, lashing onto the bed with sickeningly loud thumps.

He clenched his covers closer to his chin, hoping that the blankets would be able to hide him from…whatever that was. First the voices, then the tentacles and now the big blue box which somehow fit into his room.

A few moments past, the air settled and one of the double doors opened and a man poked his head through.

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt warm all over. _Wow._

He trailed his dark gaze over his lithe body. His spikey blonde hair styled perfectly, and those brilliant green eyes. His face was aristocratically boned, cheekbones high, defined jaw. He was…gorgeous. This man possessed that rare masculine beauty that only a few, very, very lucky people had the pleasure to see in the flesh. Better still, he had the best looking lips Castiel had ever seen. So full and expressive, a mouth that was made for long, hot kisses.

Shaking his thoughts from his head, Castiel clenched his blanket closer to him.

“Finally…” His smile made Castiel’s breath catch and his heart skip. It wasn’t possible for the man to look any more beautiful, but he had managed it. “I’ve found you,”

“Wha—who?”

The tentacle reappeared around Castiel, surrounding the bed and lashing out onto the mattress, long enough to curve over, but not enough to physically touch him.

“Don’t move,” The man said to him, holding a silver stick in his hand and pointing it to one of the arching tentacles. The silver stick made a low humming sound, with a glowing light and the tentacles backed off, disappearing under the bed once again.

“I think it’s gone for now,”

Castiel suddenly sat up, hands fisted at his hips, his fear decreasing slightly at a more human looking threat. “What the hell was that?”

“Looks like your basic creature of the mist,”

Castiel coiled his body tighter into a ball as the man stepped onto the mattress. Castiel’s eyes immediately dropped to his leather boots pressing into the duvet, where the tentacle had thrashed against moments before.

“Oh god,” Castiel mumbled, watching as the gorgeous man gracefully sauntered over to him. “You’re a mad man with a blue box,”

He dropped to his knees in front of Castiel, bouncing slightly against the mattress. He held his hand out to Castiel, a breath taking smile on his lips. “Actually, I though the Doctor Who reference would alleviate your anxiety…”

Castiel stared at his outstretched hand, his fingers clenching tighter around his covers, his knuckles turning white. “You’re a mad man with a blue box in my room.”

“Can we have this conversation in the TARDIS, Cas?” He let out a sigh, anxious to have Castiel follow him into the police box.

He was suddenly having second thoughts about the Doctor Who idea.

Castiel had told him countless of times that he was interested in the story, and that he had always wanted to see what it would feel like to be in the ‘Doctor’s TARDIS’.

However, this reaction was not what he was expecting.

Castiel’s eyes widened into round saucers. He pressed his back onto the headrest as the blonde man advanced towards him, the man’s beautiful green eyes showed concern at Castiel’s retreat.

“You’re a mad man with a blue box in my room,” He repeated, still hiding under the comfort of his duvet. _“And you know my name!”_

The blonde man paused, cocking his head to one side in confusion. Castiel couldn’t help but think he looked absolutely adorable. “Of course I know your name.”

Castiel frantically reached for his phone sitting on the night stand by his bed. “I’ve got to call the police.”

“Come on, Cas, this little game you’re playing has gone on far too long.”

“The game _I’m_ playing?” Castiel let his gaze run over the blue box behind them, not knowing where to begin as an explanation for the police. How could he explain an old blue magically appearing in his room and now a handsome man from the box was attempting to kidnap him?

His eyes widened at the word ‘Police Box’ written on the blue box.

“Oh…no.” Castiel murmured, quietly. “I don’t know the number for any criminals,”

The man leaned back onto his legs, confused at Castiel’s ramblings. “What?”

“You’re the police?” He said, hand still reaching for his phone. “So, your opposition would be a criminal, right?”

“Well, yes…no, but. What?” His green gaze darted over Castiel’s face, trying to understand his thoughts. Castiel was always like this, a completely random thought process. It confused him to no end, but he loved that about his Cas.

It had been way too long.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel whispered harshly. “Who are you?”

His eyebrows raised, his smirk radiating to his dark eyes.

“I’m the doctor,” He held his arms out grandiosely, before he fell back on the mattress into a bout of chuckles. “I’m sorry. I honestly thought I could do that,”

Castiel narrowed his gaze and reached for his television controller on his side table. It was the closest thing he had to a weapon for now. He had every intention of throwing it at the blonde hottie, hoping it hit its target and he’d make a run for it.

“Who are you?”

His amazing green gaze roved over Castiel slowly, making the man shiver. “I guess I’m more of an architect than a doctor,”

“What? I don’t need—” Castiel was interrupted by the tentacles making its reappearance and wrapping tightly around his outstretched hand. He let out a silent scream.

The tentacle pulsed. Castiel could feel the sudden drop in temperature, his fingers turning paler and bluer as it started sucking at the skin of his arm, drawing him out of his duvet and across the bed.

Castiel screamed in pain, completely unable to move, let alone feel, his fingers. The sucking increased as it tried to pull off the very skin off his arm. He watched through tears as the man drew out his silver stick and pointed at the tentacle. It gave off a low hum.

Castiel grimaced at the garbled screech he heard coming from under his bed as the tentacle yanked itself from his wrist as if it had been burnt.

The Architect reached down to his hip, pushing back his jacket and pulled out a futuristic looking gun. It looked surprisingly like a warped version of Star Trek’s iconic phasers.

He took hold of Castiel’s injured arm by his elbow, pressing it down against his pillow, away from the frantically swaying tentacles as they raised themselves up into the air. Castiel felt his burning hand cool at the blonde’s touch.

“Well now,” He murmured to himself. He straddled over Castiel’s legs and leaned over his bed to peer underneath. Castiel leaned over with him, unable to move very far with the blonde hottie’s body pretty much over him. “That’s different.”

“What is it?” Castiel whispered, curiosity getting the better of him.

That’s when he saw it. A gaping hole on the side of his bed and his carpet leading into pitch black darkness. There was something pulling itself out of the hole, four large tentacles pulling out the rest of the monster. It wasn’t large, but it was a bulbous mass of purple. Whatever it was had the face of a wrinkled man, its dark red eyes glaring at the Architect.

“It’s an Ijiraq, a shape shifter stuck in a time stream under your bed,” He pressed Castiel back onto the bed with the arm he was holding his wrist with. He bent over the bed and let out a sigh. “Just…don’t move.”

He reached out for his ‘phaser’ and lean back over the bed, Castiel heard a sonic like sound of the gun going off, followed by a sickening scream from the monster.

Castiel pulled his injured wrist to his chest, the pain pulsing up his arm and straight to his pounding head. His eyes started to feel heavy as a sickening feeling flooded his senses.

The hottie took his wrist, running the silver stick over his wound. He looked at the length of the stick, his eyes widened.

“Alright, well, how about we just get into the middle of the bed.” He pulled Castiel’s shaking body to the centre of the bed and lay directly on top of him, holding Castiel’s arms up over his head, covering his legs over Castiel’s bare ones. The hottie was protecting him, making it so the tentacles would hurt him, not Castiel.

_Oh god…_

“It’s been following you. Good thing I got here on time,” He explained, his gaze penetrating Casiel’s pretty blue. He leaned closer over Castiel’s body, his heavy weight pressing down on him deliciously. “The Ijiraq likes to steal people when they’re asleep, your heart pumps blood slower when your unconscious, it makes you cooler, that’s when it wraps around you, freezes you and drags you under.”

Castiel forced his tired eyes open, staring into his intense green orbs. They looked like a million stars in a swirling galaxy. He felt himself drowning in their depths. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Not really, no.” He stated. “It’ll leave you alone if your heart rate increases,”

Castiel whimpered at the pulsing pain, wishing for it to go away as his temperature plummeted, his body felt like it was freezing.

“So, let’s just get you hot then,” He whispered so quietly against Castiel’s skin that he barely heard the gorgeous man speak. His hot breath felt delicious brushing past Castiel’s ear as he ran his fingers lightly down his pale arm. “Not like we need to do much,”

Castiel turned a dark red and arched up into the hottie unconsciously, his bare legs tangling with his in a feeble attempt to get warm from the sudden torrid cold he was feeling. Castiel’s response to him was instant and total. Submissive. He gazed up at the man’s gorgeous face in wonder.

Who was this man?

Those brilliant green eyes bore relentlessly into his blue, breath warm on his face. His grip over Castiel was immense.

Oh, the heat of him. He was so very close that Castiel felt like he was burning.

Kiss me. Castiel was surprised by his own thoughts, but as soon as he thought them, he wanted them to happen. He wanted more of the man’s touch, the feel of his kiss.

_More._

He sucked in a ragged breath, taking in that scent, spicy, cinnamon like musk. He knew he was in danger, the pain was pulsing in his mind but all he wanted was more, more of this delectable man pressed so intimately to him, more of that electric touch that made his breath quicken and heart thump madly.

As if hearing Castiel’s silent pleas, the gorgeous leaned closer to him, that sensuous mouth like a butterfly’s wing against his lips. But he didn’t touch him.

Castiel wondered what would happen if he reached up and pushed himself against that hot body. Just feel him, press up against that hard chest, feel those thick fingers running through his hair, his back, as he pulled him closer. Those perfect, sensuous bow shaped lips pressed against his.

_Oh…_

Oh, what was he thinking? Here he was, slowly turning into an icicle, a monster under his bed and a man pressed on top of him and all Castiel could think about was kissing him. But, goodness, he was addictive.

They were close – so very, very close – just breathing in one another. Castiel couldn’t hear the sound of the monster, whatever it was. Or even begin to wonder why no one had come to investigate all the noises coming from his room. All he could hear was him. All he could feel was him. His erratic heartbeat, faster than any Castiel had heard before, his breath, warm and comforting against his skin. He gazed into those beautiful swirling eyes that stole his very soul. All his nerve endings sizzled in anticipation.

But Castiel shivered the pain in his arm increasing. Breaking through his thoughts and making his grimace. “I’m…f-f-freezing.”

The hottie gave Castiel another breath taking smile. “You trust me right?”

“L-let’s look at the f-facts,” Castiel stammered out, his teeth chattering and his arm feeling like it was turning in to ice. “A t-tentacle monster bent on k-killing me, or a s-sexy architect bent on k-kissing me,” He saw the hottie smirk. “I d-don’t really h-have a ch-choice,”

The hottie’s large hand grabbed Castiel around his waist and pulled him up into that perfect body. Castiel felt himself melt into his touch. For a delicious moment, he held Castiel against the rigidness of his body, setting of a trembling heat that made Castiel arch more into him.

Maybe a kiss wasn’t a bad idea.

The hottie let out a long breath, one of his fingers coming up to trace Castiel’s full bottom lip. His touch set Castiel on fire. Hunger of the carnal kind raced through his body.

_Please._

“What—?” Castiel murmured as his hands clenched into fists over the hottie’s back.

“Shh…” he simply said, leaning down and biting at the juncture of Castiel’s pale and smooth neck. Castiel’s gasped, nails digging into his back.

For the first three seconds nothing happened –and then, in a white blaze like a million fireworks going off at once, the entire world exploded. Every nerve in Castiel’s body was electrified, and still giving him aftershocks. He could feel everything. The world was alive with sensation, with passion and heat. The gorgeous man’s voice tickled his senses; his presence scraped Castiel’s raw nerves.

H-how had he done that?

“Wha—?” Castiel tried to get out, but he felt himself fall in and out of unconscious against the dulled, numbing ache in his head. He was suddenly being picked up from the bed, the sound of that silver stick followed by loud screeching and thudding.

_No…what was…going on?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re slowly getting to the starting of where my dream actually took place. So expect twists and turns.
> 
> Warning:  
> This chapter is heavy of Doctor Who. So, sorry about that, those who do not know or have never watched Doctor Who.  
> But…here’s [ David Tennant ](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/11000000/Doctor-Who-Publicity-Photos-2005-2009-david-tennant-11009205-1200-1800.jpg)  
> And here is what the TARDIS looks like from the [ outside ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Xg8M-8BqTGs/maxresdefault.jpg) / [inside](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/tardis/images/a/ac/Ninth_Tenth_Doctor_control_room.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131111033555).
> 
> Just to state, as I am using 10th as a reference, I am using 10th’s TARDIS as well.

Wake up…

The quiet sound of distant beeping roused Castiel from his, less than peaceful, slumber. His head pounded, remembering the pain he had been in. His wrist was throbbing, but thankfully not as much as before. Castiel let out an exhausted wince of pain, opening his eyes.

Where…the…?

There was only one word he could use to describe the large and circular shaped room he found himself in.

Alien.

The room was bathed in dimly lit artificial lights, and hospital like equipment scattered on steel tables all over alongside other gadgetry and computers. There was a slight humming of an engine, as if he were in a quiet plane or ship.

The bed he was laying on was exceptionally soft, long white sheets covering his body. The walls were a dark metallic green. He sat up, wanting to stretch out when a shiver of pain lacerated his arm. Looking down he saw his wrist and arm had a large white casing on it.

He ran his fingers over the casing, his memories returning to him. He was at home, but there had been something in his room. A gorgeous architect in a TARDIS had rescued him. Well, he hoped this was a rescue. But, gathering that he was now in a different place, travelling somewhere by the hum of the engine. It seemed more logical that he was currently being kidnapped.

Oh good. Realism Castiel. You trusted a maniac and now he’s abducted you and is taking you to his lair.

Let’s be positive. Castiel thought to himself, talking to himself usually helped him get to a better solution. He looked down at his body, still in his shorts and t-shirt pyjamas, no sign of bruising or pain other than his arm. You’re still wearing clothes and your injury was taken care of, so the kidnapper’s not completely heartless.

Maybe he could negotiate a way out? He was very usually very good with words, being a doctor in linguistics and language allowed tactical advantages in negotiation.

He let out a breath. But, that still didn’t answer the question. Where was he? How long had he been out for?

He didn’t know. There were no windows to indicate time of day. Only one door on the opposite side of the large room.

Go.

Castiel slowly got up out of the bed, wincing at the slight strain on his wrist. But he had to get out before his kidnapper found him. He peered at one of the computer screens. There was a picture of him followed by circular writing and numbers that he couldn’t decipher, there was a red pulsing figure spinning in a circle next to the writing.

He recognised those spherical letterings, but he didn’t know from where. He had never seen this language in his classes, or anywhere else for that matter. But he knew that if he looked at them long enough, he could probably read them as if they were written in plain English.

Were these his statistics?

Wrinkling his nose, he instead padded his way out of the room. The door opened for him before he even got to it. He mused at the automatic doors and peered out.

No one was around.

Go left.

He listened to his instincts and took a left.

This place was huge; Castiel thought as he walked through the long circular corridors leading to what he hoped was an exit. He hadn’t seen or heard anyone – or anything – in his way. So his instincts were directing his safely through this maze.

He stopped in front of three doors, but only one of them opened. Following his instincts that were screaming for him to go through, he stepped cautiously through the door, stiffening as it closed with a swish behind him.

He didn’t understand why or how it was so easy to navigate through this place, especially if he had been abducted. Wouldn’t his kidnappers be watching?

But he had always relied on his instincts. They always led him to the right destination, good or bad.

Taking a look back to the darkness, he shivered. There wasn’t a soul in sight, neither had he seen a switch or plug. That meant that this place, whatever it was, was indeed a vehicle or ship of some sorts. He could hear the humming increasing; he was getting closer to the control room, or at least the engine room. If he could disable it, then maybe the ship would stop and he’d be able to escape.

He let out a breath as he passed another set of doors, the one of the right opening. Curiosity and hunger getting the better of him, he stepped through the door. He didn’t dare look back, in case someone was following him. It was one thing to know that something was following you; it was another to know what the attacker looked like.

He had an immorally fantastical imagination, and if he believed that something scary was following him, it would surely make him mad with fright.

Castiel hummed quietly, wanting his voice to drown out the sounds the ship made around him by just standing.

“I’m not in a horror movie. I’m not in a horror movie,” He muttered to himself as he walked down the narrow corridors leading his into the darkness.

He could only such in a breath against the scents that permeated here. Oil, metal and a heavy dose of familiar flowers and cinnamon. That meant this place was walked through a lot, and that meant that he was getting close.

But close to what?

Castiel smiled in relief when he reached the swell of a set of stairs leading down to a dark and empty room.

It was completely dark, as he stepped down a set of steps, his bare feet making no sound against the ground. It smelled like a metallic forest and oil, the hum of the engine was the loudest here. He had to be in the engine room.

But the lights flickered on, showing a large circular control room, surrounded by a line of steel bars. He gasped at the sudden light. He never was fond of the dark.

Letting out a breath, he observed what was in front of him. A large circular console in the very centre of the large room, square glass floors leading to the bottom deck that was covered in wires hanging from the bottom of the console. In the very middle was a glass cylinder, a dark rubber tube pumping up and down, as if breathing.

“The…TARDIS?” He murmured to himself as he witnessed the television show inspired space ship in front of him. What …in…the…world?

A set! That’s it. He was on a film set! But he could feel he was moving, very quickly in fact. Had someone created a mobile TARDIS? Was that even possible? And he thought he was a fan.

How the hell did he get here?

Castiel’s eyes widened, his breath quickening at the sight, he saw a large blue door at the other end of the door. According to Doctor Who, that was the exit. His escape!

Logic. Castiel. Think logically. Why is this room empty? It’s a control room, one of the iconic sets in all of Doctor Who. There has to be someone here to pilot this ship. Even if it is a fake. Where was that person?

Taking in a deep breath, Castiel bravely walked through the control room, his bare feet leaving footprints against the glass. He swallowed his need to clean the mess he was clearly making. Even in dire situations, he still wanted to clean.

He sucked in a breath, passing the control panel and to the door. But, his curiosity peaked, his gaze strayed to the large control unit and his heart stopped.

Oh, it was amazing.

The artificial lights swayed over the many buttons and levers, tempting him to touch them, play with them.

Do it. Touch it.

Castiel gazed at the transparent cylinder in the very middle of the control unit, pulling at his sleeves and cleaning the frames of his thick rimmed glasses. He really didn’t understand why, but he so desperately wanted to touch it.

Touch it!

Everything around him was calling to him, urging him to touch, to play. Turn the levers, press the buttons, stabilise the ship, control the gravity pulsars.

“Allonsy…” He murmured, holding back a laugh at the 10th Doctor’s catch phrase.

It felt as if there was another person in his head, the same person that had led him to this magnificent control room.

Was his mind playing tricks on him?

That had to be the reason.

The lights flickered and Castiel took hold of the bars behind him, not letting his temptations win. No, he had to focus on leaving. He rushed down the ramp and pulled the door open only to have his breath catch in his throat.

It was space. Actual, real life outer space. The vast empty darkness stretched out before him, stars twinkling in the distance, small ephemeral dots on a large black canvas. The sight was absolutely breath taking and equally frightening.

“What…the…hell?” He murmured to himself, seeing that with the door open to space, he could still breathe easy.

“Pretty cool isn’t it?” A faintly Scottish voice from behind his said.

Castiel swivelled, holding his fists up, ready to fight. His arms faltered and his heart raced.

Oh…okay…David Tennant…

The tall man was standing next to the console, leaning casually against the railings, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pinstripe suit trousers. A brown overcoat hung over his slim frame, a pair of red Converse on his feet.

Castiel stared at him, still unbelieving what he had just seen and the Doctor only grinned at him, his brown eyes glittering with excitement. Yet another handsome man. This time a celebrity.

“Who, what and where?” He asked, shaking himself out of his revere. He wasn’t sure he was capable of forming full sentences.

The man’s eyes wrinkled cutely when he smiled. “The Doctor, the TARDIS and space,”

The Doctor. Another title instead of a name. This man was seriously taking the abduction thing close to home if he thought he really was the fictional 10th Doctor. Sure he had played the character on TV years ago, but that was just…acting. This kidnapping was way too elaborate a ruse.

Castiel narrowed his gaze. Who would go through all that much trouble for him? He wasn’t anyone important.

“Alright, I’ll play along,” He gazed back out to the thousands of stars, before the door closed on him. He sucked in a deep breath. “Well Mr. Tennant, your ship is a lot bigger on the inside.”

The Doctor ignored Castiel’s mocking and his smile widened. “Yup,”

The man was smiling too much to be a threat, and he looked too handsome when he smiled like that.

“I’m impressed. This is some kidnapping.” Castiel murmured to himself, his gaze turning to the door and what was on the other side. “Why am I here?”

The Doctor just smiled. But Castiel noticed that his smile was a lot more brighter than what David Tennant’s usually looked like. And the man wasmuch taller. He towered over Castiel with his six foot four height. And there were dimples and a brightness in this man that the Doctor that Castiel knew just could not pull off. And he swore those eyes flashed a hazel-green when he blinked.

This was not the Doctor. Not by a long shot.

Castiel narrowed his gaze at the man, this not-Doctor. It was so easy to feel calm and safe with this man, even though he had pretty much played a hand at kidnapping him. He had to commemorate the elaboration in this ruse. It was done very well.

But why?

“You’ve really got to speak to that architect,” Castiel sauntered up the entrance ramp, his fingers wrapping around the railing, hoping it would give him some solace. “Let’s just cut to the chase, I have no money, or anything else of value. It’s pretty pointless to kidnap me.”

The Not-Doctor kept his gaze on Castiel as the man moved around the room.

“This weird, dimensional, holographic thing you have, especially that ‘monster under my bed’ has gone on long enough.” The Not-Doctor made no move, still leaning against the railings, hands in his pockets. Not a threat at all.

Castiel eyed the console once again, feeling himself get drawn to it again. His fingers ran over the edge of the control centre, his mind suddenly feeling at ease at the cool touch of metal. “Please take me home, or I will resort to—”

Castiel sucked in a pained breath as his head pounded, increasing to a loud screeching pulse that overtook his body. He tumbled forward, his knees slamming onto the glass floors. What was going on?

He clenched his eyes shut tight, hoping it would help lessen his pain. But it didn’t even phase it. The pain increased, lacerating into his mind, his body shaking, his knuckles turning white as he tried to press against his head. Oh god, his skull felt like it was burning. His eyes strained, in pain.

The Not-Doctor rushed over to him, pulling a familiar silver stick out and scanning it over Castiel’s head. He gazed at the length of it and let out a breath.

“Okay.” He said, his Scottish accent completely disappearing into an almost Texan twang. “Was not expecting that,”

He reached for Castiel’s body, only to jump back when Castiel screamed. It was as if the Not-Doctor’s very touch burned his skin.

“Architect!” The Not-Doctor hollered.

The Architect immediately appeared from the corridor Castiel had previously come from.

“What is – Cas!” He vaulted over the steps and rushed to Castiel’s fallen figure, skidding on the glass floors. He turned to the Not -Doctor. “Sam, what happened?”

The Not-Doctor, or Sam as the Architect called him, shook his head. “It didn’t work! The bond is too strong.”

“Oh god, turn everything off!” The TARDIS suddenly disappeared to show a large metallic black room, the layout was similar to the TARDIS in a way, a set of stairs leading to the bottom floor of the control room, there was a glass tube at the very centre of the room that ran all the way to the bottom floor. It was filled with a transparent liquid that bubbled every once in a while. The walls were covered with monitors, each showing different letters and numbers on their screens.

“Cas, baby, are you okay?” He pulled the distressed man into his arms, gritting his teeth at the immense heat he felt radiate from Castiel. He didn’t care if it hurt him, he had to save Castiel. The Architect gently laid Castiel’s head on his lap and ran his fingers soothingly through his dark hair.

“We need to get him back into the chamber,” Sam stated.

“But, Sammy,” The Architect murmured quietly, holding the shivering man close to his body. “I only just got him back,”

“Come on Dean, please! He’ll die,” Sam reasoned, Castiel wouldn’t survive very long the state he was in. “We can’t pilot a dead ship!”

With an aggravated growl, Dean, the Architect, nodded. He gave Castiel a lingering gaze and ripped off the cast on his wrist. He took Castiel in his arms and rushed to the under carriage of the control room. The liquid tube at the centre of the room pulsed letting out a bout of bubbles as it started to drain itself, having already figured out what was going on.

Dean pressed a few buttons on the tubes lining, watching as the liquid drained out quicker. The ship shuddered, but Dean was ready.

“Sam, now,” He said to the David Tennant look alike.

Sam nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control panel on the top floor of the tube. Once the water was finally drained from the tube it rose up from the ground to show a large hatch. Dean pulled the door open and placed Castiel into the tube. Castiel slumped back onto the glass, standing straight.

“I’ll get you out again, I promise.” Dean breathed into Castiel’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The door closed and the tube started to fill up with water once again. The tube rose up to the top grounds and Dean followed up the stairs. The ship shuddered once again. Dean and Sam held onto the railings as the water finally filled to the top.

Castiel’s dark blue eyes opened, his body arched back in a stretch as he let out a silent scream. He snapped back, his arms to his side as he floated up in the water, his bare feet skimming the grounds of the chamber as it lowered itself back, his still floating at the top level of the ship.

“Stasis chamber closed. Calibrating.” His voice sounded grated, almost computerised as he spoke. Dean dropped his head back, gazing at the rafters in disappointment. He just couldn’t believe it. They were so close, they had almost…

“Warning!” Castiel suddenly said, yanking him from his thoughts. “Unauthorised breach of controls. Non-registered entity within the chamber.”

“What?” Dean pushed himself from the railings and rushed over to Castiel’s floating body, pressing his hand on the glass. “Cas, explain.”

“Non-registered entity within the chamber,” He repeated, his dark eyes staring straight at Dean’s green ones. “Beginning recalibration of Baby.”

The ground below their feet rumbled as the ship swayed, the monitors flickered on and off before stopping at whitewash, the roof brackets fell and pixelated into nothing as the ship was slowly being destroyed.

The black walls warped into a leathery black, shimmering with green lights that looked like stars, the monitors morphed and melded together to create a series of televisions that could become one large monitor. The staircase spiralled down to the bottom deck, the wires sparking and plugging automatically.

“Five years later,” Sam shook his head as the ship destroyed itself and reanimated around him. “And nothing’s changed,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody chapter disappeared on me...
> 
> It's surprisingly a lot of fun writing a spacey fic.  
> I hope this chapter gives you some insight into what the hell is happening. And also confuses the ever living daylights out of you.
> 
> Warning:  
> Confusion ahead. Dean might be a bit...suicidal.

“Recalibration complete.”

The rumbling stopped and Castiel relaxed. His dark blue eyes opened once again and he stared fearfully at the man standing on the other side of the glass.

“Hey…” Dean breathed in relief, holding his hand to the glass. He promised himself he’d get Cas out, and he would live up to that promise once again.

Castiel nervously looked around him. “What’s going on? Why am I in here?”

His heart sunk to his stomach. He heard a clang and looked up to the sound. Some sort of liquid dissolved into the water from one of the many tubes at the top of the chamber, coating Castiel’s skin with a glittery sheen.

“What’s going on? What are you doing to me?” He screamed, thudding against the glass until his hands turned red raw. But just as quickly his bruises and raw skin returned to their original colour.

“Please do not worry, na’avi,” Sam answered, seeing that Dean was unable to. He was pressing button among button on the console before him, trying to stabilise the recalibration for the remainder of the ship. “The ship is just remembering its navigator,”

The glitter absorbed into his skin almost immediately. Castiel suddenly felt very light headed, almost as if waking up from a long slumber.

Dean closed his eyes, his fingers slipping from the keys and his head leaning dejectedly on the glass. “Cas, identify me.”

Castiel clenched his eyes as he mind was filled with names and numbers. His voice was computerised when he spoke. “Name: Winchester, Dean. Code: the Architect. Origin: star system 1-6-8-gamma-2. Alpha Centauri.”

Sam patted Dean on his shoulders. “At least he knows who you are,”

“What is going on?” Castiel asked, his voice turning back to normal. He pressed his hand to the glass, wanting to get out. “Why am I in here?”

“Cas, current location.” Dean asked, not looking at him. But Castiel could see the sadness in his eyes.

Dean pressed his palm over Castiel’s against the glass and Castiel could see a small screen pop up on the glass structure, his status, much like the one he saw in the med-bay.

His mind was fused with names once again.

“Orion-Cygnus Arm. Earth.” He shook his head at the information that streamed through his mind. “How is it that I can talk in water?”

“Neuro-telepathic relay to your pilot,” Dean muttered, tapping at the side of his head for emphasis. “You’re not actually talking; your body is in hibernation, only your mind is awake.” Castiel stared at him, confused. His head turned to the man behind him. To the Not-Doctor. He was gazing at the circular letterings on the large screen.

As if seeing Castiel’s confusion Dean continued, “Sam’s family, we share the same coding…well, kinda.”

“Dean Winchester, that’s your name?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded. “Dean, please, what is going on?”

“You really don’t remember?” His voice was so low, heart breaking.

So man years of searching for him and he didn’t remember? But…Dean felt him, he always could and he knew his Cas could feel him too. That’s how they worked. Castiel was his Cas, his navigator, his heart.

He just…couldn’t remember him.

Dean’s shoulders slumped as he answered Castiel mechanically. “Castiel Novak, you are in Baby’s…my Impala’s chamber as its navigator. You have forged a contract with the captain, me, to become my na’avi.” He pointed to himself.

Navigator? Contract? Na’avi? Castiel let those words run through his mind. “I have not agreed to be your navigator, now tell me what is going on?”

“You aren’t human.” Dean stated, wincing slightly at his bluntness. “You are a sentient being created by me under Alpha Centauri’s higher council. You’re an angel.”

Castiel watched Sam move towards him, his hazel green gaze was calculating, almost robotic. Castiel didn’t want to admit that this man wasn’t the real Doctor, even though he clearly wasn’t. Everything that was familiar to him was currently being thrown out of the window. “I know this may seem like a lot, but please. We come in peace.”

Castiel narrowed his gaze at the man, who was holding his fingers out in a Spock inspired v shape. “That is not funny. Let me out of this thing,”

“I’m afraid we can’t,” Sam continued, walking around the glass tube and back to the monitors. “It was previously tried, but a deep contract such as yours cannot be broken.”

Castiel slammed his fists at the glass in anger. “I made no contract with anyone!”

Dean narrowed his gaze, why didn’t Cas understand any of this? Did he not remember him? Their pact? “Each pilot gives their DNA to create a na’avi that is compatible with only them,” he continued to explain, hoping it would jolt the man’s memory. “You were created with mine. Therefore, you belong to me.”

Sam shook his head. “That might not be the right thing to say…”

“What?” Castiel screeched. “You little—”

Dean ignored Castiel’s sudden loud outburst and attempts to break the glass and turned to the Not-Doctor. “Sam, initiate pilot-na’avi access, let’s give you some proof.”

Sam nodded, turning to the monitors and pressed a few buttons. A few moments later a short hum sounded and a dim blue light took over the water in the cylinder.

Dean stood directly in front of Castiel and let out a deep breath. He clenched his fists to his sides and held them out to the man. Castiel shuddered as a felt his body move instinctively, following Dean’s stance.

Dean raised his right arm up and Castiel followed in suit, raising his right arm up. His eyes widened in alarm. “What is…I can’t…” He forced his hand down but found that he couldn’t move it at all. He glared at Dean. “Are you moving me?”

“Sometimes the pilot has to take over,” He stated, nodding to Sam. He pressed a few more keys and the blue light dissipated, Castiel was able to move again. “This is to teach you.”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, his body bobbing up and down in the water. Dean pressed his hand to the glass again, his penetrating green gaze made Castiel shudder. “I will let you out, but you must understand, we cannot be far apart.”

This had to be a dream. That was the only explanation he wanted to give for this. Castiel was exhausted when he finally got to bed. He had had a long day. He had watched an episode of Doctor Who on the train. This was probably his imagination getting the better of him.

But…everything felt too real. The sound of the engines hum, the warmth of the water around him, the feel of cool glass under his palms…his ghostly touch when Dean moved him. Oh…dreams didn’t feel like that. He remembered everything from getting into bed to ending up in this glass tube.

He had to reason with his thoughts, maybe he remembered because he was still asleep. Maybe this was some inception type thing? But no, it just…felt so real. He just…didn’t want to believe it.

“Please…let me go home.” He pleaded, wanting desperately to get back to his ordinary, boring life. He wasn’t cut out for all of this. He didn’t know or understand anything that was happening. He couldn’t be Dean’s navigator. Dean was too…perfect. “I am not the person you’re looking for.”

Sam snorted at his words, instead suggesting. “What if we experiment—?”

Dean didn’t let him continue. “Sam, if anything happens to him…”

“What?” Castiel interrupted, wanting some sort of way out of this ship. “What kind of experiment?”

Dean narrowed his gaze at Sam. He turned to Castiel and his gaze softened. “Release you, the ship has no navigator and you are free.”

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean, that’s not what I—”

“Please!” Castiel pleaded, holding his arms together in front of his chest, tears forming in his eyes. “Do that!”

“You really want me to?” Dean asked quietly, his dark green eyes not leaving Castiel’s tear filled dark blue.

Dean’s voice was so low Castiel almost didn’t hear it. He took a step back until his back met the railings. He wrapped his hand around the bar and let out a long breath.

Sam stood in front of Castiel. “Navigator, if you leave, he—”

“Fine,” Dean nodded, interrupting the man.

Sam turned dramatically to the pilot. “What?”

“Do it. Let him out.” His voice was grated, low. Castiel really didn’t like the sound of that, he sounded like he was in pain. Castiel had a desperate urge to hold Dean to him and tell him everything would be okay. Where had that come from?

“He doesn’t want to be here. He has a life, and I will give it to him.”

Sam took a hold of Dean’s shoulders, almost shaking the man. “But Dean—”

Dean brushed the man off. “Eradicate Baby. Castiel, confirm command.”

“Command confirmed.” Castiel stated, his voice computerised once again. “Beginning eradication of Baby.” He let out a breath, confused at what he just said. “Wait, eradicate?”

He felt the ship rumble around him as it sped up. The lights flooded, the monitors seized, the wires and piping around them shifted, breaking out of their sockets.

Dean stood, his body stiff, and made his way down to the lower decks. He pressed his hand to the glass and a keypad appeared on the glass.

“Dean, please! Stop this!” Sam tried, pulling the man from the keypad. Dean brushed him off, forcibly pushing the man back. He rushed up the stairs, standing in front of Castiel. “Navigator! Without this ship, without you, the Architect dies!”

“What?” Castiel paused, his heart ached at that thought. Dean would die? Why did he feel like his heart was being torn apart at that thought? Sure, he didn’t want anyone to die, but even though he barely knew the man, it didn’t usually…hurt this much. What did this all mean?

Before he could think, something caught his attention. His voice turned computerised once again. “Warning, asteroids approaching.”

Dean let out a breath, out of relief or annoyance, he didn’t know. He gazed up through the glass floors. “Castiel, shields up!”

Castiel shivered under his stare, spinning around in the water and following his figure as he rushed up the steps. Was it really that easy for Dean to die for him? Did he really care for his that much?

Why?

“What? How?”

Dean stood directly in front of him, his arms held in fists before the man, his pretty green eyes softening on Castiel. “Do you trust me?”

Castiel sucked in a breath. He didn’t understand why, he had only just met the man, but he felt like he could trust Dean completely. “Yes.”

“Initiate pilot-na’avi access.” He pressed his fist to the glass, seeing Castiel do the same, and let out a small smile when Castiel confirmed. “I’ll get you out Cas. I promise.”

Dean would prove his worth to Castiel, whether he had to kill himself in the process or not. He’d never ever have a tear in Cas’s eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel felt Dean take over.

It was a lot more powerful than the last time he had done it. Castiel felt warm all over, a heavy heated pressure wrapped around his body, protecting him, comforting him as if Dean’s arms were wrapped around his waist and his body leaned into Castiel, holding him close.

It was the same feeling he felt on the streets before, the warmth that surrounded him while that invisible tornado sped around him. Dean’s ghostly touch scorched through Castiel’s skin, his heavy thudding heart beating in Castiel’s ear. Castiel’s eyes widened in fear of the unknown, yet he let Dean in, welcoming into his heat.

Oh, the power this man held over him.

Castiel could hear Dean’s thoughts so clearly. Dean’s basic need to protect him was immense it stunned Castiel.

Who was this man? Why did Castiel matter so much to him?

Castiel still had no idea who, or what, Dean was, and yet here he was, his life literally in Dean’s hands and all he could think was how right this felt. How perfect they fit.

Castiel felt Dean’s hot touch rise to his chest, to his heart, ushering him, moving him. His eyes drifted closed as Dean’s heart beat echoed in his mind, trusting himself to this man, this stranger who knew him so well.

Castiel’s body just…reacted.

The attack came suddenly, the ship shook making the two men outside of the chamber lose their footing. Dean held onto the railings, praying the asteroids didn’t hit the internal core, if that was damaged they would be stuck. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to Castiel.

“Shields up!” He yelled, rushing over to the screens, Sam already at the controls, doing his best to stabilise the ship. Dean took hold of the atomiser – the ships wheel, his fingers tightening around the levers. Castiel reacted in the same, holding his arms out before him, moving when Dean moved.

Castiel saw three white winged shapes appear in front of his outstretched hands, the ships shields, his eyes glazed over and he could see the outside of the ship, see the asteroids rushing towards them. It was magnificent, and terrifying.

When Dean moved, he moved; when he moved, the wings moved, blocking the asteroids and destroying them as they hit the silver shields. It was…magnificent to see.

Scraps of debris fell from the ceiling, crashing into the glass. The ship wouldn’t be able to take it. It was already deteriorating from his previous command to eradicate it. It was only moments before the ship was completely destroyed.

“We have meteorites incoming!” Sam said, pointing to the large rock that was heading their way. It would have been so easy to steer away from it if they weren’t destroying the ship from the inside and crashing.

“Cas, abort! Coordinates: Vega-5-2-point-0-3-9!” Dean yelled over the crashing ceiling and weakening walls.

Castiel nodded, confirming his command. The ship suddenly dropped with an almighty thud onto a hard ground before leaning onto its side and slamming down once again.

The dust and debris rose and everything fell to silence. They were safe…for now.

“Sure, let’s just eradicate the sh-ship…” Sam’s voice was wheezy and low as he spoke, pushing away debris in his wake. “My brother’s got a death wish,”

Sparks shot out of the controls as Dean suddenly sat up. He pushed the debris from on top of him and turned to the glass tube. The upper half of the tube was smashed, the metal rafters having fallen on it during the crash. Inside Castiel lay, unconscious. Fear rose in Dean, but he let out a breath of relief when he noticed he could still feel him.

Cas was still alive. Their remote connection hadn’t been severed, but he wouldn’t move with Dean if he was unconscious.

Seeing that Cas was safe, Dean turned his head to the sound of his baby brother.

“Sammy! You alright?”

“Aces,” Dean heard him say from a few feet away.

Dean let out a breath. “Update!”

He heard a fissure of sparks and whirring as Sam reached for his com, which was surprisingly still intact on his belt. “Damage to the external core, repair attempt commencing, estimated time; unknown.”

Dean pulled himself out of the wreckage and dragged his body up to the top half of the ship, reaching into the tube and sliding Castiel’s body from the water, being careful to not hurt him.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice was heard from the other side of the ship. His head poked out from the wrecked monitors, his hair fluffed up and sparking. “External core repair has commenced.”

“Sammy, activate the bond links.” Dean said, tightening his hold on the wet and worn man in his arms.

“If you had listened  _before_  your suicidal pact, I’d have given them to you,” Sam growled, nodding and reached for the button on his coat lapels and pulled out two bracelets. “Now the ships fucked and _I’m_ gonna be the one to fix the internal core before your lazy ass fixes the ship.”

“Shut up,” Dean nodded to him, getting out of the crashed ship.

Galactic dust flew into the air as the door swung open, causing Dean to erupt into a fit of coughing. He held on tightly to Castiel who was now slung over his shoulder, groggy and going in and out of consciousness. He dropped down onto the grassy meadow they had landed in, glad that they had survived. His movements jostled Castiel, who let out a low moan.

“Did we—?” Cas let out another moan as Dean placed him gently onto the ground, getting his bearings. He held his sonic out to the area, it buzzed slightly, but showed that there was no imminent threat. This area looked safe enough, but it was still too dark for Dean’s liking. They were in the centre of a surprisingly empty park.

“Yes, you crashed my _baby_.” Dean muttered in annoyance. He couldn’t ever  _really_  be angry with Cas. Never with him. “Now I’m stuck here until I get it fixed.”

Dean didn’t have the heart to tell Cas that, without him, he was pretty much marooned on this planet. He just hoped that, while fixing Baby, he’d convince Cas to be his navigator again.

Castiel held onto his pounding head and noticed a sudden fissure of light on his arm, moving them closer he saw a gold bracelet appear around his right wrist. “What is that? Handcuffs?”

“Bond links. I told you, we can’t be separated.” Dean pulled his sleeve back to show he was indeed wearing the same bracelet. “This is just to lessen the feelings. A part of me is in you,”

Castiel ran his fingers on the underside of the bracelet. It was kind of…nice, knowing that a part of Dean was always with him.

What was he saying? It was  _nice_? Get a grip Castiel, you  _still_  don’t know who this man is, let alone what he wants with you. He’s your kidnapper, remember?

This was all too much for him to take in.

“Look, you wanted out of the ship.” Dean said, holding his hand out to Castiel, which the man took immediately. Castiel stood up on shaky steps. “This is the only way I could do it without killing any of us.” He tapped at the bracelet on Castiel’s wrist, seeing his own pulsate in recognition. “We can’t be separated. So I suggest you zip it and let me fix my ship.”

Dean dropped his hand and returned to the ship, pulling the door open. A plume of smoke drifted out. He poked his head to the door and reached for a button on the side.

Cas gazed back at the wrecked TARDIS shaped ship. Surprisingly it still looked like the blue Doctor Who inspired ship. It was a  _lot_  bigger on the inside. “What happened to Sam?”

A few moments later, the ship vanished into thin air. Not what Castiel was expecting.

Dean gazed back to where his ship had been. “He’ll be rebuilding the internal gizmos. He likes to be alone when he does that.” He let out an exasperated sigh. “Let’s get you back home first.”

“We’re in Pontiac,” Castiel stated, having noticed the park he frequently took walks along when he was free. “Closest place is my apartment.”

Dean let out a breath. With the bond links they literally couldn’t be separated for a long period of time. They’d need each other’s touch, each other’s reassurance. An apartment with just Cas and him was a lot better than a house filled with his family. Wait…that didn’t sound right.

Oh to hell with it, Cas was stuck with him now. “Lead the way.”

Castiel took one weary step before collapsing. Dean rushed to him and held him up before he fell. He rolled his eyes and lifted Castiel up, placing him carefully on his back as they trekked back to his home.

~~

The loud humming of machinery and metal clanging with metal or stone bellowed through the temple, dulling any other sound trying to get through. The large temple-turned-machine-faction stood at the centre of the biggest city on the planet, Valhalla. The temple was one of the most important buildings in the entirety of Centauri, but it was as loud as ever.

Despite popular belief, Adam never was a light sleeper. His master could attest to that, seeing as they had sole responsibility for him, along with the man whose was not nearly as important as he. However, the only reason he was even mentioned was to prove that he, again, was not a light sleeper. Not anymore.

He’d never make that mistake again.

Even though he worked, and recently lived at the temple made of stone that built machines all day. Odd clanging sounds were never a stranger to him.

This, however, was not a clang of metal against metal, or stone against stone, or even stone against metal. This was a…familiar clang. A detested and dreaded sound.

He cursed and sat up on his desk, having fallen asleep on it, exhausted from the days’ events. Papers were strewn all over the wooden work top.

Darkness covered the entire room, clawing its way through the ring of light created by a small pedestal bowl, full to the rim with a silver liquid that stood in the middle of the room. The water gave off an ethereal glow as it stood eerily still around the clanging and thudding.

His hand hovered over the water, his tall figure towering over the pedestal. The dim glow of the water making his cold, sapphire eyes shine. The ripples swelled to the image of a sleeping face.

A smirk rose to his lips. “I’ve got you now,”

The silver in the water rippled and swirled, distorting the image until it completely disappeared. He felt a loud, long screeching pain press against the side of his head, as if something sharp was slicing through his skin. But there was nothing there. This was the reason for that abhorrent sound that woke him up in the middle of the night.

“He has found him,” A grainy, wheezing voice echoed around the room.

Adam came closer to the basin once again. He smirked, peering at the ripples in the water, seeing a humanoid face appear through the silver, the sleeping persons face.

“It seems he has,” He murmured to the person behind him.

“We must get rid of this new man,” The wheezing voice said.

A frown appeared on his thin lips. He raised his arm up to the space in front of him, a flurry of dark smoke erupted in front of him as a behemoth Ijiraq appeared before him, its’ golden skin and dark tentacles glistening and swaying in the darkness. The king of the beasts.

He heard a shuffle of cloth behind him, but paid it no heed to it. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. The slice of something sharp pressing into his skin once again, making him grimace.

“I want him destroyed,” The man behind him smirked, his wheezing voice made Adam flinch. The fingers clenched tightly on his shoulder, making Adam wince. “Or I will destroy your na’avi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm attempting to achieve 5k words for WWM, and this is over 2k, next chapter posting up soon to hit the 5k (I hope!)  
> Thanks all for your wonderful comments~!

The night life was something to be seen. But Dean didn’t care for the flashing lights, the endless cars on the street or the people watching him, because on his back, the cause of all his discomfort and chagrin stirred. The drowsy Cas tightened his arms around Dean’s neck. He let out a sigh.

“I’m not feeling so good,” Castiel murmured sleepily into his ear. “Am I hot?”

That was an understatement. But his skin  _was_  warm. “Yes, you are.”

“That’s nice,” Castiel drowsily mumbled, taking the double meaning. He was a lot less…reserved when he was exhausted.

And then Cas snuggled deeper into Dean’s back, his arms wrapping tightly around the pilots shoulders. Dean almost missed a step. That would have been disastrous as they were currently going down a flight of steps. He actually stopped breathing until they were safely down.

If only Cas’d stop distracting him. “Cas,” He uneasily began.

“Yes?” Castiel murmured sleepily. God, even his voice was a distraction.

“Please don’t get so close,”

“Why?” Castiel asked, tightening his grip around the pilot.

“Just…just don’t do that,”

“Do what?”

“You know _‘what’_.”

“What _‘what’_?”

Dean would have grumbled, but he was above such pettiness. “Snuggling, that’s what,”

“Oh. You mean, like this?” And Castiel sleepily burrowed himself into Dean’s back even more.

They really came close to falling  _that_  time.

Catching himself, Dean checked the terrain before them. Castiel said they were close, but he was starting to believe the navigator didn’t have any spatial awareness, which wasn’t that great considering their ship relied on Castiel’s navigating.

On Dean’s back, Cas stirred and mumbled in his sleep. He was just too damned adorable.

This was not going to end well…

While usually used to such affairs with the navigator, countless, countless and countless of affairs with his gorgeous lover. Dean had to remember that Castiel did not recognise him right now. Therefore, his arms, which usually felt wondrous around Dean, were not there because Castiel wanted to hug him and love him.

They suddenly felt hot and tightly wrapped around Dean’s neck. And he found he had trouble breathing due to Castiel’s surprisingly strong hold. Right now Castiel did not remember him. Those fucking douchebags had forced them apart, and Castiel had been forced to forget him, and he…

_No,_ he didn’t want to think about that time. He had his Cas back.

His heart ached.

This was not the Castiel he remembered. His warm body was pressed tightly against Dean’s back, his hot breath was running down Dean’s neck with his every small pant. Dean had to stop this as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to compromise their backwards relationship. Oh, how he wished Cas was how he remembered him all those years ago.

What fresh hell was this?

To compensate for every semi-conscious shifting of Castiel’s weight and body, Dean had to shift his own grip from Castiel’s knees up to his thighs, his soft, smooth…

Then he jerked to a stop as he realized something else was happening.

Cas was _nibbling at his ear_.

Dean blushed a deep red.

“Stop doing that,” Indifferent to his mental pleas, Castiel began worrying at his earlobe some more. “Stop tormenting me.” He muttered under his breath. All the while, Cas nibbled.

Obviously his day had gone down the drain from the moment of waking, when he got off the left side of his bed instead of the right side. But they actually made it down the last flight safely and in one piece. Excluding his dignity, that is.  _That_  was long gone. Dean didn't even think he might get it back, ever.

He lost his footing first.

He toppled onto his back. The sleepy Cas fell  _on_  him.

Castiel was heavy. Dean would never tell him that to his face, of course. Oh, and Castiel’s face rested right upon his chest. His laboured breathing was hot. Oh, and so was Cas himself.

Figuratively, mind you. Although...

Dean shook his head at his thoughts.

But, the way Castiel snuggled himself upon the disconcerted Dean was absolutely adorable. Not to mention illegal. Fortunately, there was no referee to disqualify him for that.

Unfortunately, there  _was_  a couple whispering at the top of the bridge where he had just trekked down from.

“Why won’t they move?” the man whispered, peering at the scene meters below. “They just fell down the stairs, aren’t they in pain?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “You’re so unromantic.”

 

~~

 

The once peaceful city was caught in the flames of war, tongues of fire reached high into the skies, turning the once bright sunlight blue into a ghastly grey.

“Your majesties, we must leave at once!” The young soldier cried anxiously, trying to pull the king and queen out of harms’ way.

The beautiful queen looked back to the windows. Her pretty face scorned with fear, her once adorned crowned head of gold brown askew with worry as she held a newly bundled cloth close to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around the silk. The queen pulled the sheets apart at the top of the seam to reveal a baby, his eyes shut in sleep.

“Your majesty,” The soldier yelled, pulling a hidden door open.

The handsome king glanced at his beloved queen, a look of anguish against his adored face. He pulled her close to him, holding her and the bundle of cloth close to him for what may be the last time as servants and guards urged the two apart.

“Bobby,” The queen motioned for the young general to come forward, his dark brown hair fell straight, his dark eyes wide and large as he took hold of the bundle of cloth and held it close to him.

“I will protect him with my life,” Bobby murmured to them, tapping against the wall again to let it open. The queen nodded, kissing the top of the baby’s head before sending the young infant off with his trusted soldier.

“Please hurry, Queen Mary,”

“John, you can’t go,” Mary whispered harshly, wanting to hold him close. She kissed him deeply.

He was going to leave her…leave her to fight with the soldiers…

In anguish that she couldn’t help in this battle, Mary knew, after what she was doing, she would try and be satisfied.

John’s deep eyes widened in surprise but he closed them, taking in the sensation. The memorable feeling of total bliss flooded his senses. As he responded, all the memories he had shared in the adventures they had, scrolled like a montage through his mind’s eye. And in the midst of all the miraculous happenings, he had been there, to make him forget the despair and utter doom of his quest. As he was doing now.

If he was able to wish for anything else, he would only ask that he would have been the one to have kissed her, given her something for all the comfort and hope she had given him.

She pulled back and they broke apart. Mary saw happiness mingling with sadness as John embraced her, firmly and as if she was somehow his life-force. Mary buried her face into his shoulder, held him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She knew, all this time, they could have said so many things to each other and even now they could, but time was not on their side. As Mary stepped back once more, John’s arms fell to his side, a sudden sense of confidence rose within him.

She was brought back to reality as the soldier pleaded once again for her to leave.

Mary watched as John unsheathed his sword, turning around to grace her with his breath taking smile once again.

Maybe for the last time.

 

As the rough heat prickled against the white pale skin of a soldier sprawled against the dirt floor. Black eyes stared at the man on the ground, the army general, his slits for a nose widened as he inhaled the molten air, skin as white as snow seemed ethereal against the blackened world behind him.

“Your beloved king will be perished by me.” His raspy voice muttered, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Where is the young prince, General?”

Bobby took one quick glance back at the bundle wrapped safely and tightly to his back, protected by the curve of his shield. He stood up, bountifully and with a staggering grace. He pulled on his sword, holding it up to the threat on his majesty’s kingdom.

“You will not harm the royal family.” His voice ragged against the beating he had endured, his steel armour ripped and ragged, yet his pride and confidence not having wavered as he stood up against the rival.

“He has no na’avi,” The man laughed. “The prince is defenceless,”

“Not if I can help it,” Bobby let out a low growl, knowing what he had to do. He tightened his grip on his sword and charged at the enemy.

 

The pretty dark skinned Gabriel Milton sat up on his bed with a start. He held a hand to his rapidly beating heart, his thought returning to the dream he had just had. The war, the king and queen, the baby and that…man…

Shaking his head, he turned to the clock on his night stand. 2:30am.

Knowing he wasn’t going to get any sleep now, he got up out of bed. Maybe a glass of water would help. His stomach groaned in protest. And something to eat.

He let out a loud yawn as his panda-slipper feet padded silently to the kitchen of his two bedroom apartment.

He reached for the fridge door and pulled it open. The dim fridge light filled the room. To his delight, the shelves were filled with all types of delightful leftover cuisine and a whole rack of bottled water. He had to hand it to his roommate. Gabriel knew about his neat-freakiness, his need to keep everything in its rightful and proper place. It was a little disconcerting at first. But that just mean, even when Cas wasn’t around, he still left the house to his liking. Not that Gabriel minded, a fridge full of food was worth his maniac friend.

Smirking, he reached in and pulled out a bowl of rice and grilled pork strips and placed them into the microwave. He took a fork drying from the sink and sat down on the table top. Smiling as the microwave beeped.

Before he even had a chance to set his fork into the food, the front door creaked open.

His heart thudded. Cas was with his parents this weekend, so it couldn’t be his, and no one else would visit at such an ungodly hour. “A burglar?”

Fearing the worst, he wielded the fork in his hands, wishing he had listened to Cas and gone for the martial arts lessons when he was at the gym.

He didn’t think he could do this alone. His grip tightened on the fork. He held it up to the side of his face, as if it were a large knife. Peering through the dark corridors in and in hopes to scare the burglar away, he screamed.

“Stop screaming.” He heard a deep male voice say.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Cas?”

His pale housemate was currently slumped over the back of a handsome brunette. Dean closed the front door with his foot, slipped off his shoes and walked slowly to the living room.

“You’re Gabriel, right?” He asked the golden haired man with a smile. “Could you help me out?”

Breaking out of his shock, Gabriel held the fork out in front of his, like a sword. “What happened to him? Who are you?”

Gabriel wasn’t sure whether to trust this man. But the gentle way he placed his roommate on the sofa and the loving look he gave Castiel made Gabriel think otherwise.

“He’s just tired from what we did tonight,” Dean sighed, running his fingers over Castiel’s cheek, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. He suddenly paused and turned a bright shade of red at his words. “No, I meant…I didn’t…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, ignoring his stuttering and sat down beside the unconscious man. “For goodness sakes, I know you’ve never been with a man, but come on.” He looked up to the man once again. “D’you mind helping me get him to his room?”

Dean broke out of his revere and nodded. He took a gentle hold of the brunette, holding him close as the bracelet around their wrists pulsed.

It gained power when they touched. It was the only way to keep him safe, and out of Baby. The more they touched, the closer they got, the better Dean could protect him. Cas unconsciously wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck in his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes my 5k words weekend challenge.  
> It was hard, but it was fun!

It was hot.

Oh, so very, very hot.

Dean lay on the white futon, glaring at the petite man sleeping on the bed. Tightening the white sheets to his body, he narrowed his gaze on Castiel. Dean should be used to this, sleeping in the same room as his Castiel, sleeping on the same  _bed_  as him.

But…this wasn’t the same Cas he was used to. Castiel barely knew him, and he didn’t want to jeopardise their relationship more than already was. Dean could wait for his memories to return to him.

Damn it, why was he so nervous?

Pulling the sheets from his body, he sighed. The window was wide open, letting in the warm breeze. He gazed at the digital clock and sighed loud into the darkness.

3.24am.

“Dean…”

Startled at the sleeping man calling his name Dean sat up, alarmed and alert. The sight of Castiel, his dark hair fanned recklessly on the white pillow creating a halo around his face, as vibrant as if it had a life of its own. His pretty dark eyes that sparkled, their depths revealing his unsurpassed charm and charisma were gently closed and his full lips in that annoyingly cute pout. The sheets were barely covering his body. He was still in the same pyjama’s Dean had found him in earlier that night. That loose t-shirt that fell over his body, shifting along his smooth shoulders and showing the expanse of his neck. His legs were wrapped round the sheets, his shorts having ridden up his thighs.

Dean growled instinctively. Cs was perfect, Cas was _his_. And yet Dean was damned to only dream about him. Memories of their time together ricochet through Dean’s mind and he groaned.

Castiel moaned his name again. Dean’s breath caught in his throat.

The bond links pulsed.

Ignoring the pull he felt with the link, the need to be with Cas, to touch him, to remind him that he was Dean’s and Dean was his. Dean pulled the covers fully from his body and turned his attention to Castiel. The navigator was getting out of the bed, his dark eyes growing darker, turning from an innocent blue to a seductive black. Seeming to come to terms with himself, he moved forward and climbed over the startled man. His knees straddled either side of Dean’s thighs, his hips pressing down against Dean as he leaned forward.

“Dean,” Castiel’s sweet voice breathed against his face as his tiny hands wrung over the hem of his shorts, which had ridden up his thighs when he bent his legs over Dean. He dropped down and pressed himself against the centre of Dean’s chest. His hair tickled along Dean’s bare skin, sending goose bumps down the length of his arms.

Oh…god.

Dean was trapped against Castiel’s warm weight. Taking a ragged breath from his nose, his eyes darted to the closed door and then to the man above him. Castiel was pressed so deeply into him that he couldn’t move. The undeniable sensation made a gasp tear from his throat. He focused in shock at those blue eyes he had spent _so many_ years dreaming of returning to.

“Cas,” He scrambled back in frozen disbelief. “What are you doing?”

Castiel blinked in surprise at his outburst for a moment before a smile spread across his lips. “ _Dean…_ ”

Their bond link pulsed, sending a shiver through his body. Castiel slowly dipped his head and lowered his mouth to Dean’s.

The kiss was amazing. Castiel tasted sweet, like he remembered. Before he could think to stop himself, his tongue ran reflexively a long Castiel’s bottom lip, savouring more of his sugary taste. Whatever was happening, Dean didn’t want it to stop.

Cas pulled back and exhaled into his mouth. “I need you, I need this, please.”

That was enough to snap Dean back to his senses. He pulled away from Castiel, shuffling back. This wasn’t him, this couldn’t be him. Castiel didn’t recognise him, didn’t recognise their pact, their bond. He didn’t know Dean like this. And yet, here he was, back to his old self again? So quickly? It didn’t make any sense.

“Cas, sweetie, are you okay?”

Castiel crawled back onto his lap, his lips finding Dean’s neck a moment later. He trailed a path along Dean’s jaw, his lips moist and alluring. “Please Dean…don’t stop me,”

Castiel’s hands slid sensually up his chest and Dean was unable to resist him. Years locked up in that god awful prison while Castiel was on earth. His body constantly pining for his love, his mind screaming for Cas. Dean wanted this just as much as he did.

Castiel ground his hips on Dean’s lap, brushing his lips along Dean’s jaw. Castiel’s mouth was urging Dean to respond. He grazed his delicate lips against Dean’s so gently with a soft sigh of contentment. “Please Dean,”

Hearing his name on those lips was a harsh jerk back to reality.

 _No._ The Cas he had met earlier that night didn’t remember him like this.

What made Cas remember him now?

Placing his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, Dean gently pushed him back. “You feeling okay? What’s wrong?”

Castiel obediently sat back, his legs still straddling Dean’s waist. “Nothing is wrong,”

“Nothing?” Dean asked incredulously. As far as he knew, Cas didn’t remember him. He gestured to the situation. “I wouldn’t call this nothing.”

The bond links pulsed again, turning hot and angry, calling Dean’s attention. His eyes darted to it. But Castiel lifted Dean’s hand up, playfully biting his index finger. He ran his tongue suggestively along it and Dean completely lost it.

“I’m so hungry, Dean,” Castiel murmured in a voice that made Dean’s heart beat speed up. Castiel’s voice was so angelic it sent a shudder of longing through his body. How many times had he yearned to hear Cas whisper his name like this again? How many fantasies had his lover inspired, starred in, while he was stuck in that dark prison?

As Castiel leaned in again, he hesitated a moment more. “Are you sure?”

Castiel’s sweet voice answered with a simple explanation. “You are my soul mate.”

This time, when Castiel kissed him, Dean responded. He’d waited for Cas for so long that his unanswered questions would not be enough to get Cas to stop when he was straddling Dean’s waist with every intention of leaving him sated.

When Dean responded to his kiss, Cas gave a soft whimper and shifted so he was able to cup Dean’s face in his hands.

“Dean,” He breathed his name against his lips. “I’m sorry I…oh…” He didn’t finish, instead he lowered his mouth over Dean’s again, his kiss slow and searching. His hands didn’t leave Dean’s face, but his body shifted to run along the front of his.

A groan escaped Dean’s lips, and one of his hands rose to cradle the back of Castiel’s head. He’d dreamed of this moment for so long. Oh, Cas was just as soft and vibrant as he remembered.

His fingers caressed Castiel’s exposed thighs. Castiel felt like silk under his fingertips. Dean knew what he wanted from him. There was no hesitation in his part as he deepened the kiss.

His mouth was pressed firmly on Castiel’s as his fingers travelled to the hem of the man’s shirt.

With Castiel whimpering softly into his mouth, Dean trailed his fingers over Castiel’s sides and reached up to the planes of his back, scoring deliciously against the taut skin. His mouth broke away from Castiel’s to trail kisses along his throat.

“You finally remember me?” He asked.

Castiel gave a soft sound of eagerness and ground their hardened cocks together. Dean arched up against him, sliding his nails along Castiel’s sides. Castiel let out a gasp and leaned over, nibbling on Dean’s ear, leaving him feeling aroused, despite the fact that he hadn’t actually answered Dean.

Wait.

Cas…hadn’t said he remembered him.

Dean felt immense heat burn his skin from the bond links and he pushed the navigator back. “Cas…we need to stop.”

Castiel’s fingers slid through Dean’s hair and his body arched against the pilots. “Do n’t you want me Dean?”

Dean paused, gazing into Castiel’s dark eyes. His nails digging into Castiel’s sides, wanting desperately to continue, but fearing that something was wrong.

This wasn’t  _his_  Cas. Not the one he had watched leave to earth all those years ago. Oh how Dean wished he was, but he had to face the truth. This was a complete turn from the way he was earlier that night.

Dean reached up to his jacket lying on the chair by his head and pulled out his sonic phaser. He held the phaser to Castiel’s head and let out a breath. Once again, he was going to cause Cas pain. “Cas. Come back to me,”

Cas winced at the sudden vibrations on his head and let out a breath.

He blinked a few times, getting his bearings. “What the…?”

His eyes widened at his position and he turned a deep red.

 

Oh. This man…Dean Winchester…he must have drugged him.

 _How?_ Castiel asked himself. With the power of his hands? His voice?

Oh god, that was what it felt like. Dean’s voice made him so hot. He lifted his hands to his cheeks. Even now they were flushed. And he knew Dean had felt it too. He knew what desire looked like, he had seen so many men flaunt around his roommate, with that look. And this impossibly handsome man desired… _him._

It wasn’t that he thought he was unattractive – that ship had sailed long ago. But Dean must have drugged him, what else could explain his currently straddling the handsome man, his fingers tangled in Dean’s soft hair. His body ached, his nerves were awake and singing and he knew it was because of one thing.

_Him._

Damn him. Castiel thought, his breath catching. No one had any right to be that handsome. He saw his need reflected in Dean’s intensity and he bit his lip hard. Dean’s face tightened, whether in anger or scorn, he couldn’t tell.

“Cas,” He started slowly, not wanting to scare the man any more than he already was. “There is something wrong with you,”

“Wrong with me?” Castiel whispered furiously, even as prickles of heat ran over his body to pool deep in his centre. He shifted slightly, ignoring the sensations between his thighs, the uncomfortable strain of his cock. “You’re the one who made me like this,”

Castiel could have drowned in the darkness of his eyes. Dean reached up to him, took his chin in his fingers and rubbed his thumb along the line of Castiel’s jaw. Castiel unconsciously leaned into his hand. Every nerve jumped in the wake of Dean’s hot touch, reaching so deep inside Castiel that he whimpered, his hands curled into fists, tugging at his hair.

“You never have to beg me,” The corner of Dean’s lips lifted, and Castiel’s heart stuttered. “I’d do anything for you,”

Castiel’s lips formed the words Dean had just said, but Dean had stolen the breath from his lungs. Dean’s gaze grew sharper and Castiel felt him, somehow, _felt him_ through the shiver of his body, hot and cold. His breath came more quickly with a fluttering deep inside that had nothing to do with nervousness. He could feel Dean’s hands on his sides, nails sunk into his skin. Castiel’s body prickled with heady anticipation, to the expectation of pleasure.

He moaned softly. “What is going on?”

“Something is inside you,” Dean whispered, cursing at himself for being so unaware of his na’avi in peril. “I need to get it out,”

“Forget that thing!” Castiel let out a groan of frustration. “I want _you_ inside me!” He leaned his body down against the sturdy wall of Dean’s chest, drawing his fragrance into his lungs. Dean smelled like earthy steel, like a forest, mixed with engine oil, it was much more pleasant than he had expected. “Please, I can’t wait anymore!”

Dean’s fingers curled about Castiel’s neck, his thumb traced the pulse racing just beneath the silken flesh, his palm settled along the navigators’ nape. He held Castiel fast, yet Castiel sensed he could move should he choose to. But he had no desire to leave Dean’s touch, to separate himself from those gentle hand. And Dean knew that.

Dean’s head lowered, his thumb found Castiel’s pulse. “Get out of my na’avi now, Teicu.”

Cas arched his back, opening his mouth and panting, excruciating pain began at his stomach, ripping out as he let out a silent scream. A dark black mass released like a light from his mouth and scuttled onto the carpet.

It screeched as Dean reached for his gun, rushing under the bed, leaving a trail of black slime behind it.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and rolled them over. He did not want to let go of his love now. He should have been more aware of his navigator in trouble. But he hadn’t expected something to happen to Castiel so quickly. He had been too… preoccupied.

Damn, he was getting sloppy.

Dean lifted the bed covers with his gun and saw the black mass cowering in the corner, half morphed into what looked like a cherub baby.

“That thing was inside me?” Cas whispered harshly, his hands turning to fists, trapped between his body and Dean’s chest.

“Teicu,” Dean explained with a growl. He took a quick shot at the Teicu, but it moved quickly to the side. “It hunts for lovers. It goes into one and eats away at your lust. The purer the love, the more it eats. It’s a creepy and vicious thing.”

The Teicu screeched at the two, showing razor sharp points for teeth and scurried in a zigzag pattern out from under the bed.

“It replies to dominance. It needs to know what it’s going for isn’t his.” Dean pressed his body down onto Cas. He looked into those fear filled blue eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Again, Castiel replied automatically. Not really understanding why he was so willing to give his trust to a man he barely knew.

Dean spun Castiel back around on top of him and leaned up towards him, his hand sliding under Castiel’s head to cradle his neck. Castel tipped his head back, his lips parted, as Dean’s other hand found the small of his back.

“This man is mine,” he said, so quietly that Castiel could scarcely hear. “He is _my_ bond, _my_ link, _my_ na’avi.”

And then Dean kissed him.

Oh, god. What a kiss. It was  _nothing_  like the one they had shared before. Dean’s vision darkened as their mouths met. His arms tightened around Castiel, holding him easily against the length of his body. Castiel was on fire, his nerves sizzled with Dean’s touch. Dean’s mouth—Castiel gave him everything he demanded, welcoming his invasion, tasting him, wanting him, needing him.

Dean released him, breath ragged and reached for his gun. He shot the quivering mass, it erupted into black smoke.

“Dean?” Cas murmured, catching his breath. His eyes rose to travel along the bare expanse of muscled chest visible through the opening of Dean’s shirt front, rising to follow the impressive arc of his throat to the deep cleft of his chin. Castiel’s gaze continued upward, to Dean’s full lips then to his cheekbones. Incredibly deep green eyes were deep set amidst a fringe of long blonde lashes. Gently arched eyebrows rose slightly as he watched Castiel inspect his face. A slight curve of his lips revealed his amusement.

“Are you okay?” His hand settled on Castiel’s bared shoulder, cool and smooth.

Castiel took in a deep breath, an audible release that made his chest arch into Dean’s, they were so tightly close together. Dean’s raised one hand to stroke his hair, leaning up and burying his nose into Castiel’s throat. He inhaled the fragrance that made Castiel, soft, and wondrous. Castiel felt his belly curl at the sensual intimacy the action brought to mind.

Oh…it was so easy to fall in love with this man. “What are you doing?”

“Just…making sure you’re okay,” Dean murmured. Slowly, he scraped his nails lightly across Castiel’s head, trailing down to his neck and to his chest. His gaze lingered for a moment before rising across Castiel’s face. With one fingertip, he traced along the arch of Castiel’s cheek and onto the fullness of his bottom lip.

Castiel felt imprisoned, unable to withdraw from Dean’s touch, yet not wanting it to end. A deep measure of intense craving began inside his very core, heated, demanding, not to be overlooked. It made no sense to him, yet he failed to summon the courage to argue the fact. His body leaned instinctively towards Dean’s, every fibre of his being wanted Dean’s hands on his, wanted Dean’s touch, cried out for his attention.

“Just to be safe…” Dean whispered, his hand rose to stroke Castiel’s throat, his fingers curling about the slim arc with a light, yet possessive touch that made Castiel close his eyes and sigh gently. “We should re-establish our link.”

Castiel leaned his head back as though obeying Dean’s will, almost instinctively. As if they had done this countless of times before. He felt lightheaded. Anticipation welled up inside him. Dean’s thumb traced the pulse racing just beneath the silken flesh, his palm settled along his nape.

A fleeting thought careened through Castiel mind. “Re-establish…?”

Dean pressed Castiel’s body to his suddenly, spinning him around and lowered him to the futon underneath them. Castiel’s skin heated, Dean’s hands slid beneath his back, pinning them together, chest against chest. His teeth sank into Castiel’s throat, an exquisite sting mingling with an erotic sensation, adding depth and exquisite hurt that somersaulted into an unbelievable triumph of melded flesh and shared union.

Castiel’s orgasm came full blown – skyrocketing throughout his body in exquisite shards of electric bolts. Lights flashed in his eyes and thunder pounded in his mind. He felt the very floor shake under his as magic rolled over their bodies, tumbling and arching in electrified bolts. Castiel felt his senses reel, his body arch into Dean. He released a low mewl as the sensation overtook his mind and flooded his body with never before sensations. He closed his eyes and savoured the multitude of rippling vibrations that shot along his limbs.

Dean’s head was at his throat, lathing the pinpricks of his bite with his tongue. He trailed hot kisses along the arch of Castiel’s throat to the corner of his mouth. Their lips sealed together.

Castiel found he couldn’t resist Dean’s kisses, though he knew Dean had bitten him. His mind reeled with questions but Dean’s mouth took from his lips all he had to give and then some. His tongue poked into Castiel’s mouth, stroking gently, sending shockwaves along his limbs. His body still harboured the waning sensation of his orgasm, still felt the lingering warmth of Dean’s body. He tightened his arms around Dean’s waist, pinning his powerful muscular form against his own softer curves.

“Wow…” He breathed when they finally released. “Does it always feel like that?”

Dean’s hand moved from beneath Castiel’s head and travelled along his side. “The bond-mark is better,”

Castiel raised his eyes to Dean’s face. Lust shown in the inky depths and suddenly every ounce of his strength seemed to drain away. The overpowering desire to be in Dean’s arms surged through his insides. He marvelled at the way their bodies fit together. It was as though Dean had been made just for him – or in his case, he was made for Dean.

“What was that thing?” His fingers tangled in Castiel’s hair. Castiel released a laden sigh in memory of what they had just done. He turned completely red.

Had he…had an _orgasm_ …with Dean just _biting him_?

“A Teicu,” Dean murmured to him, levering himself from the floor and lifting Castiel up in his arms. He placed Castiel back onto the bed, before turning to his own bed. “But don’t worry. Nothing will hurt you now,”

“Wait.” Castiel suddenly said. Dean paused and turned back to him. “That was…” He paused, trying to find the right words. He urged his eyes away from Dean. Damn, did he have to be so perfect? “…thank you for saving me,  _again_.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders and lay back on his futon. “Always.”

Castiel bit his lip. “Is it really that easy for you to die for me?”

“Go to sleep, Cas.” Dean simply said, fluffing his pillow and closing his eyes. “You’re safe now.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Sabriel to soothe the soul..

Sam felt himself falling.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Why did he think the ship was fixed enough to teleport to his captain? As soon as he received the alien alert, he had stopped what he was doing and teleported to Dean.

Too bad the ships co-ordinations were still off. Groggily opening his eyes, he soon wished he left them closed.

Oh…crap.

Fearing for his life, he opened his eyes and was graced with the face of a gorgeous sun kissed man, just inches away from him. Sam would have sworn he felt his heart stop.

He quickly sat up, his legs straddled over the smaller man’s voluptuous frame. Thankfully his teleport hadn’t woken the sleeping man up. Sam noticed that he was in some sort of bedroom. 

Where had he landed?

Untangling himself from the covers, he felt the man’s soft hand fall onto his shoulder. Before he could move, the smaller man rolled over with him, pinning him against the bed beneath his body. _Oh._

Thudding his head onto the pillow, Sam felt the man’s head rest on his shoulder. His dark, captivating eyes searched the sleeping angel suspiciously. Yet, they were closed, he was still asleep. Was this some sort of drug or control play? Or was this enchanting man really asleep?

Sam couldn’t breathe. Every inch of this gorgeous man was pressed intimately against him, so perfectly that he lost his breath. The sleeping angel was a lot stronger than he looked.

“You smell nice…” A soft sleepy moan sounded from the sleeping man’s pouting lips. His arm draped over Sam, as he tried to bury himself in Sam’s taller body.

Opening his eyes, Sam relished the sound of this man’s gentle, lilting voice. How he loved a smooth southern drawl and this man had one that rolled off his tongue like exquisite silk. Oh…please say my name.

“Thank you?” he murmured quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping man.

Against his iron will, his body stirred viciously in response to the angel. The need rising in him to taste those full, parted lips. Just…one…kiss…

He was really starting to consider the urge to murder his captain for forcing him into this situation. This angel was so warm, soft, inviting. Shaking his head from his arduous thoughts, Sam pulled back slightly to better study the sleeping angel’s face. His dark blonde hair was liberally laced with sun bright blonde strands that caught the barely there light. Inhaling deeply, Sam noticed that this man smelled of roses, sugar and softness.

In that instant, Sam wanted him with a need so demanding that it momentarily stunned him. The angel leaned up into him, curling his fingers under Sam’s clothing, as if he memorised the path to touch his skin through his armour. “ _Sam…_ ”

Astonished, he momentarily hesitated. “How do you know my name?”

The sleeping angel let out a low laugh. His melodious sleepy laugh rumbled through Sam’s body, sending an odd tingling surge through him.

“Have we met—?” He paused for a moment as the angel moved a little more, running a bare leg over his waist to get closer. That’s when Sam noticed his choice of clothing – or lack thereof. The covers were strewn across his figure, his snowy white boxers riding up more on his leg. Sam also noticed where his own hands were right now, one placed high on the angel’s thigh and the other around his waist, trying to keep the angel away from him, but holding him close at the same time.

With a hesitant blush, heart beating faster than usual, Sam closed his eyes, wanting to parry the barrage of a blush that took hold of him over the angel’s lustrously displayed form. God, this man was absolutely gorgeous, and he felt so smooth and soft.

“Please, I need to leave,” Sam muttered to him, not wanting to move in case he woke this gorgeous angel up. He hesitated when the man shifted slightly.

He really didn’t want to leave.

“Kiss me?” Sam couldn’t speak, couldn’t respond to what this man had just said. Was this a dream? His heart stopped when the gorgeous man leaned up and whispered his name in his ear.

Sam’s gaze focused hungrily on his lips. His jaw flexed rigidly as if he were fighting himself. What was happening to him? He had never felt this way before…like he wanted to do a lot more to this man than just lie next to him.

What was this man doing to him?

Sam slowly pulled his head back to look into that beautiful face, and something inside of him melted. He took in a deep breath, gazing at the sleeping angel’s beguiling face. A faint smile reached his lips. Sam carefully pulled him figure from his form and laid the angel on his bed once again.

Sam studied him up close, those closed eyes and long, sweeping lashes. His dark hair sprawled around his face. His straight nose and high cheek bones were delicately carved. He had a very appealing mouth, a delightfully sinful mouth with full, red lips. With a quick intake of breath, Sam visualized those perfectly lined lips on his and other places as well. He sighed out in relief when he saw the man’s expression relax as he fell into a deep sleep once again.

He had to get out of here before he did something stupid…

Turning, he noticed the small chest sitting on the shelf. Curiosity took over him when he noticed the roaring lion engraved on its lid. “Where did you get this?”

He never did get a chance to venture into his curiosity as a sudden bout of music played on a device sitting on the table near the bed.

He saw the young man groggily wake up, groping at the table to find the offending piece of technology. With a gasp, Sam quickly rushed over the door and closed it behind him, hoping not to rouse any suspicion.

Sam panicked.

“Where in all of Centauri am I?” He muttered into the air, he never did venture out of Baby. There had never been a real reason for him to do so. But, now that Baby was destroyed, thanks to some idiots, he was forced off the ship he called home.

He looked around to the living room he was standing in. Foreign objects orbited around him, though with the rising morning sunlight he could only see so much. Everything looked alien to him. Rushing over to the front door he tried to push it open, the sunrise peering through the blurred glass seemed to be mocking him and his imprisonment.

“Why do people hide their keys?” He eyed the panel on the side, buttons with letters and numbers were placed in a square on it muddling his mind. A burglar alarm?

Damn it, that’s not what he needed right now. He was still trying to fix himself up from his suicidal captain and the equally magnanimous navigator. And now he was stuck in a house with a gorgeous man.

A beam of light switching on behind him hindered his thoughts as he shielded his eyes from the glare of the artificial light. The tapping of bare feet padding against steps made his eyes widen once again. Crap, the gorgeous man was up.

Startled, Sam rushed over to the doorway on the opposite side of the small apartment, slightly jarring them to peer through the small slit they made.

He saw the pretty man trailing along the carpeted floor to an alcove leading to a corridor, dressed in just a pair of, very tight and very suggestive, jeans and a loose white shirt.

_‘Oh god…he does not help me at all does he?’_

Sam watched as the man walked back from the alcove and up the stairs. Exhaling deeply in relief, he turned around and leaned against the wall next to the door.

He suddenly heard the faint whoosh of a knife being held in front of him, hand immediately reaching for his gun he opened his eyes he saw the pretty sun kissed man standing in front of him, holding a cleaver in his hands, pointed at him.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates are so sporadic, I try to write throughout the week and post at the end of the week.   
> Work just...sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the latest Supernatural episode yet?  
> Gah!!
> 
> Anyway, next chapter, and a bit of Sabriel for you all...especially after Toni freakin' Bevell...

Gabriel narrowed his gaze to his brown eyes sparkling with amusement. He was pleasantly surprised to see the intruder was quite a bit taller than his five-eight, he guessed this man to be well over six feet. He didn’t look very old, maybe in his late twenties.

The intruder had a killer smile, with a dimple in each cheek, perfect white teeth, and a very masculine, square jaw. Gabriel sighed and stepped back for a better look at the gorgeous man. The man’s smile grew wider and another chuckle escaped his mouth as Gabriel tore his gaze from that pretty face to travel down the rest of his body.

Gabriel was blatantly checking this man out, and he was loving what he saw. Even in his t-shirt, Gabriel could clearly see the outline of his hard, toned, muscular arms and Gabriel knew he would have six-pack abs to match. He just wished the hot intruders’ jeans were tighter so he could get a better look at the rest of him. The hot intruder cleared his throat and Gabriel’s eyes darted back up to his face.

“I’m Sam. It’s very nice to meet you,”

Arousal coursed through Gabriel’s body and he moaned quietly when Sam spoke. Oh, that accent was something. “How did you get inside?”

“I teleported,” Sam stated, moving his arm so his jacket covered the hilt of his sonic blaster, lest Gabriel think he was an attacker. “Please, I mean you no harm. I would just like to know where my brother and navigator are,”

Gabriel swooned at Sam’s lilting voice. Shaking his head from his thought, he cleared his throat. “You mean Dean?”

“He is here?” Sam paused, confusion evident in his features. So his teleportation wasn’t off by that much. “Please take me to him,”

“It’s six in the morning, they’re asleep.” Gabriel stated, taking a step back to the doorway, glad that a table was in between him and this odd yet handsome male. “They had a long night, they need sleep.”

“Sleep?” Sam’s eyes widened in shock. “He leaves me to fix the ship while he consorts with his navigator?”

“Look mate, I don’t know how you got into my house, but please leave.” Gabriel suddenly said, finding this all too weird for his liking. Of course he had countless of dreams and fantasies of meeting someone from a place far from here. But reality always hit, nothing like that would ever happen to him of all people. He was too ordinary.

And this man was definitely one of those ‘out-of-his-league’ types.

“Mate?” Sam held back, frazzled at the word Gabriel had used. He had not mated with this man. “I assure you sir, this is not a joke, and I am not about to mate with you.”

Gabriel hesitated at his choice of words. “You are not—what? Wait.” Anger resided, was Sam making fun of him? “Just tell me who you are!”

At the sudden outburst, Sam stepped away from him. Suddenly, the rooms’ temperature dropped. Gabriel shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. A glare still set on his face.

Sam’s hazel green eyes darted around the room. A sudden temperature drop could only mean one thing. _Ijiraq._ A sudden glimmer of an extra-terrestrial demon behind Gabriel caught his attention. 

Sam took in a steely deep breath and unclipped the straps holding his blaster to his waist and held the gun out to Gabriel. He stood in front of the shorter man’s shocked form. “Sir, kindly duck,”

Gabriel heard an otherworldly screech come from behind him. Turning, he sucked in a breath and the large bulbous purple mass that formed into a large, lanky man. What really caught his eye was the purple octopus like tentacles that hovered around him.

“An octopus?” Gabriel could only blink as he tried to regain his breath.  The demon snarled at him, showing its razor sharp teeth. Gabriel jumped back in fright.

“Something like that,” Sam tugged Gabriel behind him, holding his gun to the purple mass as it finished transforming. “Bad form to sneak up on me in front of a pretty man,”

Sam squeezed the trigger and a beam of green light hit the mass between its eyes. It let out a sickening screech before evaporating in black dust.

“What was that thing?” Gabriel yelled, he was quickly pushed towards the front door of the apartment.

“We need to aerate the room,” Sam stated, seeing the room engulfed with the blown up black mass, if they inhaled too much of the dust they’d be in trouble.

Gabriel nodded, reaching for his keys hanging on the hook and opening the front door. A gasp left his lips when he saw a familiar man standing in front of Sam, a baseball bat held in his grip. He saw Sam’s stance, one hand slightly bent to reach the hilt of his gun about to draw it out.

“Balthazar!” He grimaced at the man on the other end of the doorway. The one person he had  _not_  wanted to see. His ex-boyfriend. The one who was too clingy, too dominating, too controlling and too much of a stalker that he just had to break up with him.

Balthazar was  _still_  following him? He stood in front of Sam, holding his arms out beside him, as if to protect Sam. “What are you doing here?”

“So, Gabriel,” His glimmer of a smirk repulsed Gabriel to his core. “Faking another boyfriend to get away from me, eh?”

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath, knowing it was wrong to fight when he didn’t need to.

…though it would be  _so_  easy to vent out his frustration on this asshole.

That bastard stalker couldn’t hear the word no, he had followed Gabriel to the extent that Gabriel had to fake a boyfriend. That plan was a complete bust however when he found he didn’t have a male friend who’d understand the term ‘fake boyfriend’ to mean just that and not ‘friends with benefits’.

He took in a deep calculating breath and turned around, a pleading look to the man standing behind him.

Sam eyed Gabriel, confused, yet his heart melted at the shorter man’s pleading look. Damn him…

Balthazar leaned forward, hoping to hear what Gabriel was talking about. “What’s the matter? I’m right aren’t I? You’ve found a guy to be a fake boy toy,”

Though Sam didn’t understand what a few of the words he said meant, but he knew for a fact that it was discriminating to the man standing in front of him.

“Sam here,” Gabriel stated, holding his hands to his hips. “Is my fiancé, you twofaced, cheating, lying bastard.”

Sam’s eyes widened at the lewd language the man was saying, whoever he was, he knew how to verbally fight with the reaction he saw on the other man.

“You liar,” Balthazar muttered.

Gabriel’s eyes were fierce, flashing with anger. His back was ridged and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. Sam focused on his face to see his jaw was clenched and he was grinding his teeth.

He looked magnificent.

Balthazar, adding insult to injury only crossed his arms over his chest and laughed at Gabriel’s angry form. “I don’t see a ring, how you gonna prove it?”

“I don’t need to prove anything to you,” He spat at the man.

Supporting him, Sam looked up at him and grinned, and Gabriel almost melted. Good grief, what a smile! Those full lips sort of tip-tilted up at one corner making him shiver in delight.

“If he wants proof, I’m willing to give it,” Sam smirked, running his fingers down Gabriel’s cheek, cradling his face in his large palm. He leaned down suddenly, and before Gabriel could react, he bent the shorter man back, making Gabriel lean his entire weight on Sam’s arm and their lips met in a perfect, movie-inspired kiss.

The kiss took Gabriel’s breath away – figuratively and literally. His lips moved softly and Gabriel responded without a second thought, snaking his arms around Sam’s neck. He was only vaguely aware of Sam’s other hand brushing aside his hair, those thick fingers tracing the outline of his ear and holding the back of his head.

Shivers raced through Gabriel’s body, but he didn’t know if from the cold or their kiss. When his belly tightened and his cock jumped into attention, he pulled away from Sam, startled.

Definitely the kiss.

Gabriel’s heart hammered against his chest. He had always wanted a prince and _god damn_ did he get one.

“What the hell Gabriel!” He heard a familiar voice say from behind them.

Gabriel turned to see Castiel, still in his pyjamas standing behind a somewhat sleepy, yet fully alert Dean who was holding his sonic blaster out to the three.

 _Oh, crap._ This wouldn’t go well with his best friend. He thought to himself, knowing exactly what Castiel was thinking. But how could he explain that this gorgeous hunk of a man who he had just been kissing was not actually his lover, but a prince charming rescuing him. But Gabriel couldn’t say anything, especially with Balthazar still hovering at the door, mouth wide open in shock.

“Ah, yes.” Sam stuttered, hoisting Gabriel back up with ease, yet keeping his arm around Gabriel’s waist as the smaller man tried to recuperate from the sudden arduous attack on his lips.

Castiel sauntered over to the man on the other side of the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. “Balthazar, leave or he shoots,”

Balthazar’s eyes were wide, his mouth agape as he tried to make sense of what just happened, his mouth opening and closing with false words, looking like a fish.

Dean stood next to Castiel, sonic blaster trained on the man’s head. “Leave,”

Balthazar didn’t need to be told twice, he darted his gaze over the four and ran.

Castiel closed the front door and turned to Sam, his gaze narrowing on the behemoth man. He seemed familiar, but Castiel didn’t know from where.

Dean holstered his gun and turned to the brunette with a yawn. “Sam, what’s the update on Baby,”

“Sam?” Castiel’s eyes widened, “Wasn’t Sam David Tennant?”

Sam shook his head, turning to his captain. “Still in the works. Estimate time, 46 hours,”

Dean rolled his eyes at that news. “Two days stuck on this primitive planet,”

“Oi, this is  _my_  planet! My family live here!” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his gaze at the man. His eyes widened suddenly. “Oh god, my family, you’ve got to get me home.” Castiel took a hold of Dean’s arm, tugging at it. “Please, if my mother finds out I’m here and not in my bed, she’ll kill me.”

“Earth mothers kill their young?” Sam asked.

“It’s a figure of speech.” Gabriel stated, settling himself onto the bar stools by the kitchen nook. “It’ll take you a few hours to get back, do you have enough time?”

Castiel looked up at the clock on the wall and shook his head. His mother usually woke his up at seven, it was now half six. Not enough time at all.

“Alright,” Dean said, seeing his predicament.

He looked at his watch and let out a loud groan. He thought he’d be able to teleport them to Castiel’s home, but the vortex manipulator – playing as his watch – had almost no energy left. He wouldn’t be able to dual teleport.  At best, he’d only be able to teleport himself as far as his ship for an immediate and full recharge.

But if he left Castiel here on his own…

Knowing that he had to do it, Dean took a hold of Castiel’s arm, smiling at the pulse their bracelets gave. Touch really was a powerful thing.

Castiel gave him an innocent look, gazing into his eyes and he cursed himself for being so mean.

“Forgive me.” Dean murmured to him. Before he pressed a button on his watch and disappeared.

“What—?” Castiel felt a sudden fissure of pain in his heart, a pain that was quick in spreading through his body, he slumped to the ground. It was excruciating, his voice was caught in a silent scream, breath coming out in ragged pants. His head was buzzing, his sight fading and blurring. His body felt heavy like it was made out of lead, he wanted to curl into a ball and make the pain go away.

He looked up through bleary, tear filled eyes to see Gabriel kneel down before him asking if he was alright. Sam following suit, saying something about bonds and separation, but Castiel could barely hear them over the pounding of his heart beat in his ears. He felt Sam taking his arm and drag him up to a stand. Sam stood him directly in front of them.

Castiel pushed himself up on shaky legs, wanting to scream out, eyes clenched closed trying to block out the pain, grunting at the stiffness he now felt in his body.

_Dean._

He didn’t know what was happening to him, but through the pain, there was only one thought racing through his mind…he wanted, no  _needed_  Dean. He didn’t understand why, but he did. He needed Dean, desperately.

A few moments later, Castiel heard something appear in front of him, a familiar feeling tugging at his heart. _He was back._

Castiel twisted out of Sam’s grasp, grabbing onto the man standing in front of him. In that single moment, Castiel caught a glimpse of Dean, his heart suddenly felt lighter. The connection to this man was instantaneous, flooding his mind with Dean’s memories, their hearts beating in perfect time. Dean had felt the same pain as he had and Dean was just as happy to have Castiel back in his arms.

Castiel was completely opened to Dean, seeing into his mind, his soul bared before him. The connection blazed so strong that it took time to process such a connection forming.

“What…?” Gabriel sat back on his legs, glancing at his best friend who was clinging onto Dean as though the man would disappear, like he didn’t want to ever let go.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Dean whispered into his hair. “I tried to be ask quick as I could,” Castiel leaned back and looked up at him. “This is what I mean by ‘we cannot be separated’,” Dean said into Castiel’s hair, pulling him back to get a look at him. Castiel seemed fine now, his breathing and heart rate was a lot slower. Touch really was a powerful thing.

“Let’s get you home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dean and Cas can't be too far from one another...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long, work has swallowed up my life for the past two weeks. Hopefully it'll die down soon and i can keep an actual schedule...  
> One can hope.

A few moments later they found themselves back in Castiel’s room, exactly as he had left it. The covers were strewn from the Ijiraq’s attack, but there was no hole to another dimension on his floor any more. Castiel’s head felt woozy and he stumbled back onto his bed, still clutching onto Dean’s body. Dean stumbled onto him. He hovered over Castiel’s form as the man held a hand to his head.

“Yeah, that happens,” Dean whispered, not wanting to wake anyone. “You’ll get used to the dizziness,”

He moved to get up, but Castiel stopped him. Castiel held onto his wrist, tugging him back down. “Don’t…don’t let go.”

“It’s alright now,” Dean murmured to him, pressing his fingers on Castiel’s shoulder and pushing him back onto the bed. Dean understood his possessiveness right now. He had felt it himself when he was stuck in his prison while Castiel was on Earth, the burning need to feel him close, the yearning for just a touch of his skin, the need to taste, to touch, to have everything.

Castiel had probably been traumatised by the sudden feeling of Dean not with him earlier. It was a hindrance in their bond. And Dean hadn’t really given Castiel a proper explanation. He was an idiot. It must have been a complete shock. “We’ll be fine as long as we don’t go too far away,”

“Okay.” Castiel murmured, loosening his grip on Dean’s arm. He let out a small yawn, sitting up on the edge of his bed. He had had a long night, he would need some rest.

“I’ve got to get to Baby,” He said, lifting himself from Castiel’s body and checking his vortex watch. Castiel’s arms shot up, wrapping around his waist.

Dean could feel it. Castiel was terrified of their separation.

“Hey, hey, hey,” He lifted Castiel’s body up off the bed and carefully placed him into the duvet, tucking him in. “Don’t worry, I had Sam park it outside, so no separation, I promise.”

Castiel nodded, loosening his tight grip on the pilot. Dean gave him a small smile and pressed his lips to his forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” He murmured, standing straight and pressing a button on his watch. A few moments later, he disappeared.

Castiel let out a sigh and held a hand to his heart, feeling a dull ache. But it was nothing at all like what he felt before. So…the amount of distance was something to worry about as well.

He could feel Dean, he noticed. Feel Dean inside him. It was kind of weird, like there was a warm flame in his heart that grew when he was close and dimmed when he was far away. But, oh, when Dean touched him, when he kissed him, Castiel’s body burst into flames. It was amazing and so very additive.

Focusing on the feeling, he could almost see Dean moving around inside Baby, fixing the ship and making it ready.

Ready to leave.

_No._

Castiel shook his head. He knew he was being selfish but Dean couldn’t leave him. Castiel wasn’t going to let Dean leave him. He’d do anything to keep the pilot with him, keep Dean touching him, keep this flame inside himself burning red hot. He’d tie Dean to a leash if he’d have to.

Oh…Castiel rolled to his side. Where had  _that_  thought come from?

Now all he could think of was Dean with cute dog ears peeking out from under his unruly blonde hair, a tail of similar coloured fur behind him, kneeling before Castiel with a dog leash tied around his neck, a leather leash wrapped round Castiel’s fingers.

Castiel wasn’t the sadistic type, but that image made his heart flutter…

Alright Cas, he thought to himself, shaking the thoughts of a dog-Dean from his mind. He had the weekend to change Dean’s mind and get the man to stay. He’d better come up with a good enough plan.

He heard a knock at his door. Pulling the covers from his bed, he saw his brother walk in, a smirk on his pretty lips. Jimmy stood in front of Castiel’s bed, his hands at his slim waist. “Where is he?”

Castiel’s dark eyes widened. Oh god, did he see Dean? “W-where is who?”

“Don’t give me that,” Jimmy said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You had a man in your room last night,”

“L-last night?” So someone  _had_  heard him screaming. He was so thankful that Jimmy hadn’t burst into his room to find out what was going on, like he usually did. If he had, who knew what the Ijiraq might have done.

Oh god, he had left his family with a monster last night! Sure, it wasn’t here in the morning, but he had pretty much fully trusted Dean to kill it. Why didn’t he check? Well, he reprimanded himself. He had lost consciousness and was kidnapped. He had other things on his mind.

Why did he trust Dean so much?

“I saw him on your bed,” Jimmy leaned in closer to Castiel, making the latter lean back onto his pillow. “ _On you_ ,” He whispered quietly, narrowing his gaze. The smirk was still present on his lips. “How could you not tell me?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Castiel tried, pushing his brother away from him. If Dean decided to pop back now, well he really didn’t want to think about that.

“Don’t lie to me,” Jimmy said, crossing his arms over his chest. “No wonder you were so against a suitor. You do know mother has someone coming to see you today,”

Castiel paused. “What?”

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders. “Apparently this was all set up when we were born. No way of getting out of it,” He tsked, getting up from Castiel’s bed. “Too bad, your boyfriend is  _gorgeous_ ,”

“Why did mother not tell me?” Castiel asked, ignoring his brothers’ last comment. He had suspected something after his mother told him they’d be talking about his arranged marriage the day after Jimmy and, his now fiancé, came to meet the parents.

It  _had_  seemed all too fast, too convenient. But, he hadn’t had a chance to dwell on that thought, being whisked away by a madman had distracted him.

Oh, god. How was he going to explain this to Dean? With their link, he needed Dean with his, always. Everything was going wrong.

He needed to get out. He needed to see Dean right now.

With determination in his mind, he pulled off his sheets, which fell over his brother, and made his way to his cupboard. He really needed to get out of his pyjamas and into something more conservative. He had been in his boxers and a t-shirt in front of a man he barely knew.

Dean said they knew each other. Castiel didn’t remember him at all, but his body seemed to recognise Dean, intimately. He turned a bright red.

Pulling out his favourite pair of jeans and a button up shirt, he paused. He didn’t know where Dean was. Outside the house he said, but where?

Oh come on, how hard would it be to find a big blue police box?

“Castiel, you’re not thinking of running away are you?” Jimmy countered, pulling off the sheets and straightening out his hair. “What would mother think?”

Castiel let out a low growl. He had always followed his mothers’ orders, always thought it was right to do so. But being a rebel last night was a thrilling. Not saying he was going to turn to “the dark side” as his brother always told him, but…he needed Dean.

That was all he knew. Kissing Dean was like a sin, one Castiel was eager to do as many times as he could.

And if he felt pain when they were too far apart…well, that just made the thought of being with the man all that more appealing to him.

“I’m not running away,” Castiel said, shrugging off his shirt and pulling on the clothes he had picked. “But I kind of have a bigger problem right now,”

He held a hand to his heart and let out a sigh. The fire was still there, still burning strong, but yearning for something. Something, he noticed, only Dean could help quell.

“Fine,” Jimmy said, getting up. “Don’t tell me what’s going on.” He narrowed his gaze at his older brother and wrinkled his nose cutely.

“Don’t tell mother, please,” Castiel pleaded quietly. “Not until I’ve figured this all out,”

Jimmy paused, his gaze softening. “Alright, but you should tell her about him soon,”

Castiel watched as Jimmy walked out of his room and closed his door with a low thud. How had he gotten in to this mess?

A few moments later, he felt the fire in his heart flicker to a full burn. Holding a hand to his heart he noticed a hazy, almost ripple like, fissure in front of him. Turning around, he reached for his golf clubs leaning at the edge of the table and held it up to his shoulder, like a baseball bat.

He had been helpless when he was attacked by the Ijiraq and the Teicu…But this time, he was prepared for whatever was coming.

Or so he thought.

As soon as he saw the fissure materialise, he swung his club. The metal thwacked against something, hard. It fell back onto his bed with a loud grunt.

Oh shit.

“Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Castiel...


End file.
